


Wakan Tanka（第五章已更）

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（未完结） [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 看了新版野人costume上的鹰和羽毛，以及金老板的天使新costume产生的糟糕脑洞，目标是单纯搞黄，每章都有车（做梦.jpg完结后的总结：本文是一篇做梦开车却根本没什么车的失败产品（（预警：1.无脑无逻辑，可能极度ooc2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受3.一切关于Lakota部落的描写都是瞎扯的4.正文内容相较于大纲严重缩水，货不对版，恕不退货（与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错20191101 脑洞大纲20191111 第一章20191130 第二章20191217 第三章20200101 第四章20200113 第五章 正文完结





	1. 大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 题目Wakan Tanka是磨这赛季sp《Great Spirit》里的歌词，意思和歌名相同。因为不知道该起啥题目就先用这个了。  
《Great Spirit》使用的语言来自印第安原住民Lakota部落（现多居于北达科他州和南达科他州的保留地）；金老板宠爱的goro's项链的inspiration也来源于该部落。觉得有点巧，不写点啥就对不起cp土拨鼠的尊严（不  
文里小野人的形象大概是初版野人那样（身上挂着羽毛的），大哥的形象就是angel那样特别温柔特别包容啦。

在一个作者说啥就是啥的平行世界里，豆天的爸妈是好友，他俩出生时间又只差俩月，是从小穿一条裤子长大（？）的好朋友。树弟弟出生之后，自己都还是俩小P孩的豆天还一起照顾他（树弟弟：你们所谓的照顾就是自顾自地打手手，把我放在一边吗）。两人一起上学放学做作业打游戏去兴趣小组，两家有时还会一起去度假，总之就是非常标准的普通竹马剧本。

豆天15岁的时候两家一起去美国旅游，在山区游览的时候磨意外走丢了。报警寻找半个月也没有结果，知情人都委婉地劝他们做好最坏心理准备，那片山区其实经常有游客失踪，经验丰富的登山客都时有遇难，何况是一个十五岁的孩子（磨还长得比一般的十五岁少年更瘦小些）。大家坚持寻找了一段时间，但天地茫茫的又没什么线索，入冬了山区气候逐渐恶化，又是在国外很多事都不方便，最后只能无功而返。

天因为这件事遭受了很大的打击，旅游的时候磨和他呆在一起的时间最多，他总觉得磨的走丢是因为自己没看好他所致（因为他大两个月，所以他是哥哥，有责任照顾好袖珍的磨）。亲朋都各种劝解他，但他还是被自责的情绪弄得一度差点自闭，幸而最后还是恢复了正常，但性格上有了很多改变。

天一直对磨走丢的事耿耿于怀，大学的时候还专门申请了去美国的交换项目，特地去了磨走丢的地方查访，自然是没有结果。

数年后，大学毕业的天成为了自由摄影师（或者设计师？不要问我是为什么，这只是一个无脑无逻辑的车梗），树弟弟也高中毕业升入大学，磨的父母则因为工作关系，这几年都居住在欧洲，所以天就像亲哥哥一样对树弟弟多有照顾。

这一年，天在美国交换时认识的华裔朋友小周也进入了大学，认识了一个来自南达科他州的白人同学。这位同学从小就对印第安原住民文化很有兴趣，在高中时一直参加学校的探访本地拉科塔保留地的project。同学在闲聊时跟小周提起，在探访时多次看见一个寄住在部落“政府”的一位翻译家里的年轻人，看上去智力可能受到损伤、不太说话，也一直穿着部落传统的服饰，脸上涂得一道一道的，不过很明显能看出他不是原住民的长相，倒更像一个亚洲人。小周想起了天的事，就问同学有没有那个年轻人的照片。同学说探访活动不许拍照，不过他因为对那个年轻人的长相感到好奇，找机会偷偷拍过一张，就是脸很模糊。

小周把从同学那里要来的照片发给了天，天一看就觉得照片里的人就是失踪多年的磨，于是赶紧告知两家父母，拉着树弟弟就要飞美国。磨失踪的时候树弟弟其实还挺小的，他看了照片其实并不觉得十分确定（照片拍得又很糊），但看天那么笃定的样子，就不敢把质疑的话说出口了。

天和树弟弟以最快的速度飞到了美国，小周已经拜托同学和那个拉科塔部落的人联系，说明了他俩的来意。在部落翻译的家里，天和树弟弟见到了小周的同学描述的那位亚洲脸年轻人，几乎是见面的一瞬间两人就都确定了那就是磨。天一下子过于激动，有些失态地冲上去扒疑似是磨的年轻人的衣服，想确定他的胸口是不是有胎记（就当磨的胸口有个胎记好了）。年轻人本来就看上去不太机灵的亚子，又被天的动作吓傻了，一时间都没有反抗，就被天扒掉了上衣。然而天记忆里胸口的胎记被一个更大的雄鹰刺青取代了，暂时也没法确定刺青下面有没有胎记。

天这才冷静下来，而疑似是磨的年轻人看上去受了很大惊吓，直往后躲。收养他的翻译介绍说这孩子是几年前一位部落成员在隔壁州捡到的（时间和地点都和磨失踪的情况对上了），但这孩子可能受过一些外伤导致记忆缺失，直到现在连话都不怎么会说。虽然脑子看上去不太灵光，但学手艺还挺快，逐渐得到了部落里老手艺人的赏识，就也教了他一些部落里打造饰品、小手工艺品的技巧，以此度日。

疑似是磨的年轻人完全不认得天和树弟弟，对两天后赶来的父母也完全没有印象。不过DNA检测确定了他就是磨，磨的父母自然是对部落里的人千恩万谢，并要求把磨带回家。本来大家还担心磨傻了不肯跟他们走，但磨似乎是忽然想通了什么，开始往天身上黏。部落里的人解释说他们的规矩是雄鹰刺青只可以给对自己非常重要的人看、触碰，天一开始为了确认胎记，摸了磨的刺青，磨可能就打算把他当成重要的人了。

总之不论如何，一行人还是顺利把磨带回家了。失去记忆的磨完全没法融入现代社会的生活，需要人一直跟着他照顾，磨的父母还要回欧洲，树弟弟上大学也比较忙，天的时间支配则相对自由，于是自告奋勇让磨住到他租的公寓去，反正地方也够大。天的父母知道磨失踪的事对他打击多大，现在磨找回来了，天的心态也会变好，就也非常支持天把磨接到自己的公寓。事情就这样定下了，磨住进了天的公寓，亲朋好友也经常来看望他。

天带磨去做了医学检查，说是脑部并没有明显损伤，只好让他自己慢慢恢复。天就特别耐心地一点点地教他最基础的生活技能和一些简单的语言，磨也学得很快，一段时间后就可以自己一个人下楼去便利店给天买冰阔落了，还会用游戏机玩俄罗斯方块，做报纸上的数独。这期间，磨以前的朋友有不少闻讯来看望他的，之前大家都觉得磨八成……了，现在看到活生生的磨，大家都很激动，有些情感丰富的小姐妹直接冲上去抱着磨哇哇哭，磨吓得缩到天的身后，天告诉他这是你以前的朋友，快点去打招呼，磨就很乖巧地去和姐姐妹妹们鞠躬了，把大家逗得又哭又笑。

在天和朋友们的帮助下，磨的语言技能和之前学过的知识慢慢恢复，也渐渐地可以和人进行简单的交流了。磨这个年纪再去读高中可能有点尴尬（虽然他长得很幼），天觉得我家磨磨这么聪明，慢慢恢复之后再好好复习，其实可以直接去考个大学。他又觉得即使不考大学也没什么关系，反正两家都有钱，养得起这个磨。而且磨在手艺活上确实很有天赋的样子，天因为之前部落翻译告诉他磨在部落里做手工艺品的事，他就给磨买了一大堆工具和材料，在公寓里专门开辟了一块地方给磨当工作间。没想到磨做得真的挺好，指不定以后还能做个银器师傅啥的。

天和树弟弟找到磨的时候他脖子上戴着一根项链，挂坠是一只银制的雄鹰和两片羽毛，部落翻译说那是磨自己做的。回家之后磨依然一直戴着那根项链，天觉得挺好看的，有一次拿在手上多把玩了一会儿，磨就吞吞吐吐地说这个不能送给你。天本来也没想跟小野人（他给磨起的外号）抢东西，但觉得逗磨很好玩，就跟他开玩笑说怎么那么小气，这点东西都不能给你天哥吗，天哥白对你好了。磨就红着脸跑了，天在心里偷笑。没想到那天以后磨休息时间也不打俄罗斯方块了，也不拼乐高了，就窝在他的工作间里打了一堆银质羽毛，最后搞出一根和他自己那根项链非常相像（老鹰造型有点差别）的项链送给天，天不戴上他就哭。天最怕小野人哭，只好戴上了。

（等一下，这不是一个车梗吗，为什么写到现在还没有进入正题？）

日子一天天地过去，磨说话越来越流利，也能看一点书了，可惜的是关于过去的亲朋好友的记忆一直没有恢复。但这样的恢复速度已经让做好“养个傻子养一辈子”的心理准备的天和亲朋们十分感动了。总之一切都在朝着好的方向发展，只除了一件事让天有点苦恼，就是晚上睡觉的问题。

天的公寓有两间卧室，原来是一间主卧他自己住，另一件客卧堆放杂物，磨来了之后天就把客卧打扫一番腾给磨了。但刚回家的时候磨很不习惯新环境，晚上天跟他说了晚安、要回自己房间的时候，他就开始哭，弄得天毫无办法，只好让磨来自己房间一起睡，反正一米八的大床也不挤，还能省一个房间的暖气钱（不）。后来磨渐渐适应了现在的生活，晚上一个人睡倒也不会哭了，可还是三天两头抱着枕头被子跑来找天一起睡觉，天要是拒绝，他就用可怜巴巴的大眼睛盯着天，搞得天只好同意。

一开始磨还是很乖的，睡觉就是安安稳稳地待在自己那个被窝里睡觉。开春以后天发现磨很不对劲，总是睡着睡着就把被子踢了，从背后隔着被子对着天蹭来蹭去。天气逐渐转暖，被子也越来越薄，天就能非常明显地感觉到小野人发育过于良好的咚在蹭自己的后腰。天于是勒令磨自己盖自己的被子好好睡觉，磨乖巧地说好，但天一转脸，他就又贴上去蹭啊蹭。

天有点窝火，但他对好不容易失而复得、而且向来乖巧的磨基本上是予取予求，也不好意思因为这种事就骂他，只得当作小野人这是动物发情，过段时间就好了。然而入夏之后磨不仅没有停止乱蹭，反而变本加厉，有时候在天做饭的时候他都会溜到厨房从背后抱住蹭，因为长得比天矮一截，还显得可怜兮兮的。嘴里还嘟囔着天听不懂的词。

天猜测他说的是拉科塔部落的语言，虽然有点不好意思，但他觉得弄清楚磨在说什么对解决问题能有帮助，就把磨说的词大致的发音告诉小周，拜托他去问问那位熟悉拉科塔部落的同学。同学回复说他不太确定，不过可能是“雌性”的意思。天一咂摸，心想这野人不会是把自己当成他的雌性了吧？他又想起了部落翻译说的，刺青只能给很重要的人触碰，所以磨难道是因为自己摸了他的刺青，就把他当成了自己认定的雌性？

不管是不是这样，天决定还是要好好教育磨，于是当晚磨又来蹭他的时候，他义正词严地告诉磨，磨是男的，他也是男的，不是雌性，不许乱蹭他，这不是朋友之间应该做的事。此时磨的词汇量其实已经恢复不少了，但还是一副没理解的样子，对着天各种乱蹭，还叫他博洋。

磨被带回家之后天为了<strike>占他便宜（？）</strike>满足自己的大哥心态，教他叫自己“天哥”，磨也一直乖乖叫天哥。结果现在不仅乱蹭他，还敢叫名字了，真是反了他了！大哥遂继续严肃教育磨。磨嗯嗯啊啊，依然故我，让天十分苦恼。

天认真思考一番（是不是需要把《动物世界》拿出来学习一下），觉得磨这种行为怕不是类似于自然界的求偶，毕竟磨可能是把他当成了认定的雌性。严肃教育也没用，这小子在这个问题上简直是油盐不进。

在被蹭这个问题上，天除了作为朋友的尴尬之外，还有一个更难以启齿的问题：他其实不太直。天高中的时候就隐约感觉到自己对同龄男生热衷的爱情动作片兴趣不大，反而是强壮的男性能让他感到害羞。大学之后他认清了自己不太直的事实，在进行了充足的理论学习之后，还尝试过买小号的按摩棒，偶尔会play自己，小日子过得挺爽。

刚找回磨的那段时间，天满心扑在失而复得的竹马身上，都没什么心思考虑个人生理需求了。一段时间之后磨的情况稳定了，他精神也不那么紧张了，就有点想了，但磨三天两头缠着他一起睡，白天磨也基本都和他在一起，搞得他根本没有机会play自己。被迫清心寡欲也就算了，小野人竟然还拿咚蹭他，虽然自诩大哥的天不想承认，但他其实被竹马蹭得有点想要。

在没找回磨之前，天曾经在春梦里梦到过长大的磨，醒来后又惊讶又难过，惊讶的是自己怎么会对失踪数年的磨有这样肮脏的想法，难过的是他可能已经永远失去磨了。现在磨找回来了，还时不时蹭他，搞得天的内心也很动摇。

平心而论磨长得漂亮可爱，咚还很大（他从小咚就很大，和身高不成比例，让少年时期的天非常羡慕），天自己又不太直，如果磨还是他之前那位竹马，哪天指不定就真和他滚上床了。但他觉得现在的磨其实是出于神志不清的状态，都把自己和亲戚朋友们忘记了，一直蹭他只不过是因为一根筋地把他当成了认定的雌性，这种行为和动物发情其实没什么区别。如果当时去摸他刺青的是别人，那么现在磨是不是就要去蹭别人了呢？这种可能性让天感到心里酸溜溜的。

同时他也感到了罪恶，竟然因为竹马无意识的擦边球行为而产生了性欲。磨在这个问题上脑子不清楚，他却是清醒的人，他为自己的不坚定感到愧疚。他质问自己到底只是因为太久没play自己，被蹭出了火、精虫上脑，还是真的对磨有超出友谊的感情？天自己也没有想通。

话分两头，天在纠结的时候，磨心里也在犯嘀咕。经过一段时间的学习，他对现代社会已经有了一定的认知，但在求偶这个问题上还是保留了一种类似动物的野性。他把天当成了自己认定的雌性，并且理所当然地觉得天对自己那么好，肯定也是愿意做自己的雌性的，可是天却一直（在言语上）拒绝自己的求偶。磨本能地觉得自己如果真不管不顾进行更深层次的求偶行为，肯定会惹天哥生气，于是决定还是慢慢来，他可是受过教育的文明人士！

但慢慢地磨开始觉得天拒绝自己会不会是因为已经有了更心仪的、性能力比自己更强的雄性？于是他开始怀疑每一个来家里找天或者来看望他的男性，每次天和男性朋友说话，他就搬个小板凳坐在附近对天发射（自以为是求偶意味的）死亡视线。有一次，一个朋友就调侃说磨磨这什么眼神儿，jby你小心晚上被他丢进锅里煮了吃。这话戳中了大哥心里的隐忧，天一时脑子短路，就顺口说他要敢这样，我就把他丢出去。

话音刚落就觉得不对，果然，听到这话的磨又开始掉眼泪了。天在心里暗骂自己嘴快，磨虽然对过去的很多事还是没有印象，但他知道自己走丢过很多年，现在又说什么“丢出去”，不是让他伤心吗？于是赶紧各种哄磨。当天晚上磨得寸进尺，以前只是隔着被子和衣服蹭一蹭，当晚他试着扒掉天的裤衩在他屁股上乱蹭，天也因为愧疚（和说不清道不明的情绪）默许了。

这种蹭法最终当然还是会擦枪走火，天屈服于小野人的温柔陷阱和自己不断升级的性欲，最终还是没能守住底线。两人搞了之后天决定还是要给磨立规矩，要认真用润滑认真用套套。磨对润滑没意见，毕竟自己的雌性要好好疼爱，可是套套这种一点也不natural还阻碍生崽崽（没错，他开始幻想让天给他下崽了）的东西他最讨厌了！于是各种撒娇耍赖不肯用，让天非常头疼。而且天怎么解释，磨也不肯相信他不能下崽（永远也叫不醒装睡的人.jpg）。

这时的磨比刚回来的时候“现代”了不少，也不需要天寸步不离地守着他了，他现在会自己看书、做手工、做家务，唯一的问题就是发情不定期，天怎么也教不会他“正常情况下要在晚上上床之后做爱”的道理。有时天坐在电脑前办公，就被忽然挪过来的小野人摸摸蹭蹭最后压倒来个办公椅sex；有时磨沉迷于（新学会的）打游戏和做银器，一连好几天晚上趴在大哥旁边睡得像条死狗，搞得天又有点欲求不满。

在拥有充实性生活的同时，天的心里却越来越慌，他更加理不清自己和磨的关系了，是最好的朋友？是爱人，还是性伴侣？除了真正的告白之外，他和磨已经把情侣乃至夫妻会做的事全都做过了，但他们是真的相爱吗？磨恢复得越来越好，总有一天会明白他才不是什么雌性，到那时候他还愿意这样缠着自己、对自己好吗？而他自己又把磨放在怎样一个角色上？他和磨这样奇怪的关系又该如何面对亲朋好友？

当然作为一个没有脑子的傻白甜作者，本文是不会有虐的，最终当然就是互相认真告白，过上灵肉合一的愉快<strike>沙雕</strike>小日子。正文大概会从磨开始乱蹭天的部分开始，脑子里已经有了好几场play但不一定能转换为文字，总之希望能够实现一章一车的梦想……（做梦吧你就

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人对美国的印第安保留地现状其实没有了解，写之前查了wiki和几篇报道、论文，感觉挺微妙的。但这就不是本文的议题了（我就是单纯想搞黄而已！），本文里的关于刺青之类的风俗都是瞎扯的，纯为推动搞黄需求，请勿当真！  
借用Lakota部落这一设定也是因为磨的sp和金老板的项链，文中设定皆无脑，仅为开车，没有对任何群体不尊重的意思。  
另，祝磨磨法国站顺利！（还有十几个小时就sp了，紧张


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线开始的点为：野人磨的语言和基本生活能力恢复得不错，但还是想不起过去的亲朋好友。野人磨把天当成了自己认定的“雌性”，晚上总是抱着他乱蹭。  
**预警：**  
1.无脑无逻辑，可能极度ooc  
2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受  
3.本章涉及**三方/方三**  
4.正文中与大纲不符的地方，以正文为准  
与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定中，现在的野人磨语言功能（？）还没有很完全，所以说话只能说短句，且有点没逻辑。  
虽然说了一章一车，但本章只有擦边球（（  
（狗老师于是涨红了狗皮：擦边球也是车……！摸摸蹭蹭的事，难道不是车么？

**第一章**

手忙脚乱地收拾着床上的残局，金博洋只想挖个洞把自己埋起来——或者把门外那个正在砰砰敲门的宇野昌磨埋进洞里也行，还得再夯点儿土，以防他又钻出来找自己麻烦。

门外的宇野昌磨——毫无疑问，从生理学角度来说，他就是金博洋那位曾在美国走丢的竹马宇野昌磨本磨：DNA检测结果自然是铁证，但即使只看外貌，只要是见过15岁走丢前的宇野昌磨的人，都能轻易地认出现在正在敲金博洋的卧室门的这位下巴尖尖的22岁青年和当年那个脸上还颇有些婴儿肥的少年就是同一个人。但他却失去了关于之前的人际关系的所有记忆，虽然以前掌握的生活技能和基础知识通过学习已经在逐渐恢复，他脑海中往日的亲朋好友的影子却依旧模糊不清。

从这点来看，现在这位宇野昌磨或许已经不能算是当年的宇野昌磨了。金博洋曾花了不少时间思考这个有点儿哲学的问题，这让他在深夜里辗转难眠。这些年来对失踪的宇野昌磨的愧疚让他能够包容现在好不容易被寻回的昔日竹马的笨拙与无知，能无条件原谅他犯下的各种幼儿般的错误；但偶尔他也会在心中有些小小的抱怨：他怎么可以到现在都想不起我……当然，还有大家？

出于这点小心思，他至今都只用日语称呼宇野昌磨的名字为Shoma，却从不像以前那样用东北腔——他的乡音——叫他“磨磨”了。对着这位只看脸无疑就是宇野昌磨、却全无幼少时期的记忆的青年，他怎么也叫不出那个亲密的称呼。

这让他对这些年在外吃了不少苦的宇野昌磨又多了一分歉意；不过，反正他也不记得自己之前怎么称呼他了，不是吗？金博洋这么安慰自己。

宇野昌磨为何会大半夜的站在他的卧室门口敲门，事情还得从头天白天说起。

前不久，金博洋接到了他在美国的华裔友人陈巍的消息，说是要跟着导师来日本的大学交流一个月，就在金博洋所在的城市。之前金博洋刚去美国交流的时候其实和中文说得更好的周知方——也就是帮助他找到了宇野昌磨的那位好友——关系更密切些；会和中文不太好的陈巍熟稔起来，是因为他是周知方的男朋友（至少金博洋是这么认为的），于是他们一起出去玩了几次。陈巍的时尚触角和金博洋的一拍即合，两人便也很快混熟了。

金博洋觉得陈巍和周知方的关系很有意思。在他看来，这两个人就是一对情侣——他们会和对方睡觉（且据金博洋所知，只和对方睡觉），行为无比默契，会十指交握着在电影院买爆米花的摊位前排队，也会一起去图书馆和大部头文献鏖战到深夜。但他俩都只称对方为friend，各自都有一群关系颇为亲密的男男女女，也会对别人说bb I love you——这大概就是他们American的风格吧，金博洋在心里吐嘈，但这并不妨碍他在自己心里的小本本上给这两个人盖上情侣的红印章。

本地大学并没有给陈巍安排住处，金博洋本着东北大哥的义气，提议说让陈巍在自己的公寓借住一个月，自己和宇野昌磨可以挤一个房间；不过陈巍很清楚照顾一个失去记忆和现代人行为模式的人不太容易，他婉拒了金博洋的好意，金博洋只好帮他在大学附近找了一个短租。

金博洋猜测，陈巍大概是觉得让自己为了腾位置给他，就得和宇野昌磨挤一个房间，他会不太好意思。不过他不好意思说出口的是，其实即使不是为了腾位置给陈巍，他也经常和宇野昌磨挤一个房间……

这天中午，背着耐克书包的陈巍来金博洋的公寓拜访。他到的时候正是饭点儿，金博洋做了他拿手的汤面和炖牛肉作为招待。金博洋和宇野昌磨坐在方形饭桌的一边，陈巍则坐在他们对面，三人面前的大碗里都盛着热气腾腾的汤面，配了个煎得两面金黄的荷包蛋，还有几棵青翠欲滴的小青菜。

都是关系不错的朋友，也没有太多讲究，金博洋说了“我开动了”之后便打算动筷，却发现平时也会乖乖跟着说“我开动了”然后迫不及待地开始享用盘子里他爱吃的菜的宇野昌磨却完全没有要开动的意思，反而盯着对面的陈巍的碗，看得陈巍一头雾水。

金博洋觉得有点儿奇怪，最近宇野昌磨的礼仪已经进步很多，基本上不会出现对客人这样失礼的行为，今天是怎么了？他在桌子下面偷偷踢了踢宇野昌磨的小腿，却被无视了。

“Shoma。”他只好出声提醒，“不可以这样失礼。”

宇野昌磨似乎是憋了两秒，才忍不住把话说出来：

“青菜。”他总算把目光转向了金博洋，小声说道。

“青菜……？”金博洋的脑子卡壳了一秒，不过最近他已经慢慢适应了宇野昌磨时不时打结的脑回路，很快有了一个猜测，“你觉得青菜少了？”

宇野昌磨用力点了点头。他面前的碗里只有两棵青菜，而金博洋和陈巍的碗里都有四棵。

“你不是不爱吃青菜吗？”金博洋有些疑惑，“平时怎么劝都不好好吃。”

宇野昌磨没有回答，只是微微嘟起嘴，看向金博洋……碗里的青菜。

金博洋拿他没辙，又不好当着陈巍的面跟他长篇累牍地讲道理，只好把自己碗里的青菜夹给他一棵。宇野昌磨的眼睛骨碌碌转了两圈，似乎是权衡了一番，接受了金博洋的“处理”，没再提出异议，乖乖拿起筷子开吃。

陈巍对他俩的交涉过程恍若未闻，专心吃着自己面前的汤面，还毫不客气地给自己夹了好几块牛肉。之后三人相安无事地吃完了这顿饭，率先把面吸溜干净的陈巍还对金博洋的手艺进行了热情的赞扬。

待三人都把食物消灭完毕，宇野昌磨主动把空掉的锅端去了厨房。陈巍看他那一步三回头的样子，莫名觉得不太好意思，于是主动提出offer help，却被金博洋拒绝了。

“别理他。”金博洋说，还对宇野昌磨挥了挥手，示意他快去把锅放好、再回来端碗，“洗碗他还是会的，没问题。”

“你这手艺是真不错。”陈巍又一次夸赞道，“难怪把他养得……”

他停下来想了想该用什么形容词：“养得健康茁壮。”

金博洋闻言有些“把儿子养得健健康康”的小得意，他在正好折回来端碗的宇野昌磨脸上捏了一把：“可不是么。”

“不过……”陈巍似乎有些欲言又止，等宇野昌磨抱着碗回到厨房、洗碗的流水声响起，他说了下去，“呃，他的脑子……”

“检查过了。说是完全没有问题。”金博洋说，“诊断记录和片子啥的都在呢，赤脚医生Dr.Chen要不要看一下？”

“我连Bachelor学位都还没拿到呢！”陈巍严谨地纠正道。

“嗨！”金博洋摆了摆手，“迟早的事儿。”

“唔……诊断记录什么的就不看了。我看他现在恢复得应该还不错？”

“说到这个我就头疼。”金博洋像是个在幼儿园门口等着接孩子、跟闺蜜抱怨家里琐事的母亲，“你说这人的脑子还真是奇妙……明明啥毛病也查不出来，看他现在别的方面恢复得也很快，但就是怎么都想不起来以前的事儿。见到他爸妈就跟陌生人似的，他爸妈嘴上不说，我看心里也不太好受。”

一堆专业词汇到了嘴边，又被陈巍咽了下去，他想了想，问：“过去的事情，都想不起来了？”

“也不是全部。”金博洋解释说，“我感觉他对以前学过的一些东西，写字啊什么的，还是有点印象的，教给他他就能很快学会。可是以前的亲戚朋友、发生过的事儿，就都不记得了。”

“也对你没印象吗？”陈巍忍不住问，“我看他挺听你话的。”

金博洋想起了最近晚间总是抓着他乱蹭的宇野昌磨，那时他可不怎么听话。不过这种事当然不能拿出来咨询眼前的医学生了。

他俩有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿，宇野昌磨也洗好了碗，从厨房里走了出来，见陈巍和金博洋坐在沙发上聊天，便问道：“水……要不要？”

“来点儿橙汁——算了，你坐着，我去倒。”想起宇野昌磨对青菜的计较，金博洋担心他怕不是要为了让三人杯子里的橙汁一模一样多而用上量杯和滴管，还是自己去倒比较好。

金博洋端着橙汁回到客厅时，宇野昌磨已经在他的小椅子上落座了——家里来客人时宇野昌磨总是不愿意坐沙发，而是要占据他最喜欢的那把木头椅子——手上拿着铅笔，腿上放着他最近沉迷的数独书，陈巍则饶有兴致地围观。

“他做的题难度挺高啊。”陈巍对金博洋挤眉弄眼，又指了指脑袋，“看来没问题。”

“对了。”没等金博洋回答，“有些东西给你。”

他从自己的耐克书包里翻出一个不大的包裹递给金博洋：“Vincent让我给带你的。”

“啊——小周那么好！”金博洋接过那个外包装上空无一字、也没有任何图案的包裹，还晃了晃，里面哐啷哐啷响，“是啥啊？”

“我不知道。”陈巍耸了耸肩，“他说让你自己看。”

金博洋直觉现在拆开或许不太好，便道了谢把包裹放到一边，和陈巍聊起了Off-white和耐克新出的联名款。

“我觉得你今天穿的这件就不错。”金博洋指了指进门时被陈巍脱下、放在书包旁边的外套。

陈巍也挺大方，直接把外套拿起来丢给金博洋：“你要不要试试？”

既然潮友愿意分享，金博洋便欣然接受，美滋滋地穿上那件牛仔外套，还走到客厅放着的穿衣镜前自我欣赏了一番，掏出手机拍了个照。回过头时他却发现宇野昌磨正直勾勾地盯着自己——手上还抱着刚才被他随手搁在一边的、周知方送给他的包裹。

金博洋没由来地有点儿心虚。他让宇野昌磨不要乱动自己的东西，又给了陈巍一个“孩子不懂事”的眼神。宇野昌磨倒是把包裹放下了，但周身的气压仿佛又低了几个帕斯卡。

他把衣服脱下来还给陈巍，两人又聊起了Yeezy的新款运动鞋（虽然由于个人原因，陈巍几乎只穿耐克以及和耐克联名的衣服鞋子，但作为一个合格的潮男，对于阿迪达斯旗下的产品自然也要有了解）。宇野昌磨不知何时把他的数独书放下了，挪到了金博洋身边，还抓着他的T恤袖子一个劲地闻。

“干啥呢干啥呢！”正聊到兴头上的金博洋忽然被扯了袖子，有点莫名其妙，“橙汁喝完了就自己去倒。”

“不是。”宇野昌磨摇了摇头，“天哥不可以……唔……”他似乎是一时间组织不好语言，于是沉默了。金博洋被他那声“天哥”取悦了，这让他觉得在朋友面前倍儿长脸——但眼前这位朋友好像不太配合。

“你这是啥表情？”金博洋看着一脸探究的陈巍，不满道。

陈巍没有回答他，却直接对宇野昌磨说话了：

“别担心。”他对宇野昌磨眨了眨眼，也不管他能不能理解这其中的含义，“不会跟你抢你的天哥的。”

陈巍离开后，金博洋就宇野昌磨今天“在客人面前不礼貌”的行为对他进行了一番教育。不过他也觉得有点儿奇怪，宇野昌磨最近在家里来客人时都挺有礼貌的，今天是怎么回事儿？

平时总是低头受教的宇野昌磨今天还很刺头，在金博洋慷慨陈词结束之后反问道：“天哥喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢……？”金博洋一愣，“你说谁？巍巍？”

“还叫他巍巍……”

金博洋本想好好教训一下这胡思乱想的小野人，但看到他垂着脑袋的样子，不合时宜的心疼又发作了，好声好气解释道：“我没有喜欢他。他是小周——就是带你回家的时候你见过的那个，巍巍是小周的男朋友。我和他和小周都是好朋友。”

“男朋友……？”这个词似乎超出了宇野昌磨现有的词汇范围。

“唔……就是两个人互相喜欢，像电视上那样谈恋爱了，男的就是男朋友。”

“电视上……”宇野昌磨皱着眉回忆了一下，“像之前天哥看的那个电视剧里面那样吗？会亲亲的，就是男朋友吗？”

金博洋觉得自己的头有点儿疼：“可以这么理解吧……”

然后他就被宇野昌磨以迅雷不及掩耳之势亲在了嘴唇上——说是亲，不如说是磕，这小野人大概根本不知道什么是正确的亲亲，只会用自己的双唇去撞金博洋的，然后迅速移开了，红着脸站在一边，仿佛被恶霸强吻了的村里姑娘。

“那我就是天哥的男朋友了。”他这么说道。

“你这小子——”金博洋克制不住自己去揪宇野昌磨的耳朵的手，当然他也舍不得真下重手，“不许胡来！……也不是说这样就是男朋友了！”

“那还要怎样？要帮天哥付钱吗？我以后会赚钱，为了给天哥买东西……”

金博洋觉得自己实在没有办法把宇野昌磨这乱成一团的逻辑给掰扯清楚了，只好遁进了厨房，开始鼓捣晚饭。

当天晚上，坚信自己已经是“天哥的男朋友”的宇野昌磨终于在金博洋的好说歹说之下同意了晚上睡在自己房间，而不是像前两天那样抱着枕头被子挤去金博洋的卧室。

“所以我是天哥的男朋友，对不对？”在金博洋准备跟他说“晚安”的时候，宇野昌磨又问。

“……”金博洋已经无力反驳，反正宇野昌磨一根筋的时候不管他说什么都是没有用的，只好不置可否再就驴下坡，“要做别人的男朋友，首先要成为一个勇敢的成年人。勇敢的成年人都敢自己一个人睡觉。”

“好吧。”宇野昌磨闻言，自己用被子把自己卷了个严实，“一个人睡觉……我当然敢。”

“好孩子。”

“不是孩子！是男朋友。”

“……晚安。”

一头黑线的金博洋总算把宇野昌磨哄睡下了，得以回到自己的房间。上一次自己一个人睡是什么时候？似乎是把宇野昌磨带回家之前的事儿了。自从把走丢的竹马带回了家，他好像就没再“享受”过一个人的夜晚——当然，金博洋又在心底悄悄想着，也没再享受过一个人的“乐趣”。

想到这里，他忽然记起了周知方让陈巍捎给他的那个包裹。直觉告诉他里面的东西大概不太适合给宇野昌磨看见，保险起见，他锁了卧室的门，才坐在床上，拆开了那个看似端庄且无辜的包裹。

当看到包裹里的东西的瞬间，金博洋觉得卧室的空气仿佛都烧了起来。

“这小周……在想什么！”金博洋低声嘀咕——虽然他自认为这公寓隔音不错，但隔壁住着的宇野昌磨还是让他不太敢大声说话。

三盒花式不同、但看包装就都不便宜的安全套，两瓶不用看说明文字就能体会到其邪恶性质的润滑剂，和一个包装简约的小纸盒。金博洋用颤抖的手抽出纸盒里的东西——果不其然，是一支比拇指粗些的按摩棒，普通的圆柱造型，目测不超过15厘米的长度。

包裹里还放了一张纸（看样子应该是从周知方写诗的本子上随手撕下来的），上书五个字母：ENJOY。

金博洋冷静地思索一番，觉得周知方这个人精可能是从他上次问他的那个Lakota语词汇（最后被他的同学鉴定为“雌性”的意思）猜出了什么。他算了算，美国时间现在应该是清晨，于是抓过一旁的手机，快速给周知方发了条信息：

_ 谢谢你的礼物[微笑][微笑]_

没想到周知方很快回了：

_ ——我觉得你会喜欢:)_

_ 我觉得我不太需要！_

金博洋又重重敲着手机，输入了“和你的Nathan去用吧！！！”，但想了想还是删掉了，改为腹诽即使这一个月陈巍不在，周知方一个人的夜生活想必也不会贫乏。

_ ——提前做一些准备，会增加你的joy。_

_ 我和谁joy去！_

_ ——……总之，有备无患。_

金博洋很想夸奖周知方使用成语的能力进步了，但他只是打了一串微笑的emoji发过去，就退出了聊天软件。

……还真别说，他好像……是有点缺乏joy了。

把宇野昌磨带回家之后的这几个月，他一直无心、也没有机会享受之前每周能有个一两次的夜间小乐趣。之前是因为紧张和不安让他根本没有精力考虑这些——刚被带回家的宇野昌磨基本不会说他曾经的母语了，晚上即使有金博洋陪着，也经常半夜惊醒然后莫名其妙地簌簌落泪，搞得金博洋也跟着紧张，好不容易睡着了还会梦到15岁时弄丢宇野昌磨的场景，醒来的时候一身冷汗。

而在宇野昌磨的情况逐渐稳定之后，让金博洋继续把他的小玩具们闲置在上了锁的抽屉里的原因则变成了机会的缺失：宇野昌磨已经不再会在半夜因为噩梦而惊醒，却还是一直缠着他一起睡，还在开春后染上了喜欢抱着他乱蹭的坏毛病。虽然隔着被子和睡裤，但有条东西（金博洋对它的惊人尺寸并不陌生）在背后戳着的感觉还是很古怪，布料的隔离感甚至让他体会到了一种更为隐秘的色情。尽管他三令五申“不可以随便这样蹭人”，却被宇野昌磨的狗狗眼和“不是随便，就是喜欢这样，只是对天哥”的解释弄得没了脾气，只好听之任之。

你的心里……是不是有着什么期待呢？他这样拷问自己。

而他不敢回答。

大概是去年吧，成年版宇野昌磨曾经步入过他的春梦——以一种模糊的形式。朦胧间他知道身后压着自己耸动的人就是他失踪已久的竹马，他不知道他现在的长相，是不是还像以前那样有着让人一看就无法拒绝的大眼睛和可爱的、圆乎乎的脸庞，还是已经变了模样，变得让他都认不出来。但他知道那就是他。

梦里的竹马虽然依然比他矮上一截，但他的怀抱是那样令他安心、令他感到温暖，他的动作温柔而坚定，像是他们从未分离，而是一直好好地在一起。在某日他们忽然意识到对对方的感情，于是他们顺理成章地告白、接吻、做爱。好吧，虽然梦里的情节只包括做爱的部分，但金博洋知道他们肯定是相爱的，因为只有爱人才会这样在意他的感受，会用那般对待珍宝的方式亲吻他的背部。

而梦里的成年版宇野昌磨有力的动作也让他确认，他的竹马是好好地、健康地活着的。他忽然很想回头看看他的脸，然而还没等他的大脑对脖子发出指令，梦里的场景便像劣质泡泡水编织的短暂幻境那样逝去了，他醒来了——下身火热地翘着，但一米八的大床上除了他躺着的那块地方，其余都是冰凉的，哪有什么人。

明明在梦里做着那样快乐的事，为什么眼角却是湿的呢？

他知道自己当然不是对宇野昌磨有什么别样的感情——毕竟他失踪的时候他们都还那么年少。宇野昌磨是他最好的朋友，也基本等同于他的家人，他想，他是把他的思念、担忧和愧疚（或许还有一点自己积压的性欲）以奇妙的方式糅杂在了一起。他当时又想，只要让他知道宇野昌磨还好好地活着，即使再也见不到他也没有问题——只要他还好好地活着。

然而，当命运真的眷顾了他、把一个健康的宇野昌磨完整地还给了他，金博洋又开始生出一丝怨愤——他知道自己完全没有任何资格感到怨愤；可是他发现自己其实根本不能接受宇野昌磨把他（当然了，还有他的家人和其他朋友）完全忘记。

宇野昌磨看他的眼神总是充满眷恋和依赖，但他知道那和以前不一样了，他只不过是因为在回到对他而言是“新世界”的旧日环境后受到了自己的诸多照顾，才会像雏鸟依恋大鸟那样总是跟在他身旁。说什么“男朋友”、甚至对他做出充满性暗示的磨蹭，也不是出于爱意，而是因为在他奇怪的脑回路里把自己认定为了“雌性”而已。

如果当时摸了他的刺青的是别人呢？那他是不是就也会这样对待那个人？

这样的假设令金博洋感到莫名的嫉妒，可是他该以什么立场去嫉妒那个假想的宇野昌磨认定的另一个人？好友，家人，还是……？

金博洋甩了甩脑袋，试图把这些杂七杂八的想法赶出脑袋。他觉得自己应该只是太担心宇野昌磨的记忆恢复状况了，而且……作为一个正当年的小青年，他确实太久没有解决自己的生理需求了嘛！又总是被另一个小青年抓着乱蹭，产生一些奇奇怪怪的想法也是正常的。或许周知方说得对，他是需要一些joy了。

虽然给自己做了理直气壮的心理建设，但真的打开包裹里的那根看上去十分正直的玩意儿的开关，还是吓得他心跳加速——

“卧槽！”他努力控制着自己的音量，“这还好意思说是extremely silent？”

静谧的房间里突兀地回荡着电机工作的嗡嗡声，金博洋告诉自己这个声音其实真不算大，隔壁房间的人睡着了，门又锁着，他没什么好担心的；但他心底里还是不自觉地升起一丝在别人的眼皮底下做些坏事的羞耻感。

然而真的被这根算不上粗的东西插入的时候，更多的满足感还是战胜了些微的痛感和羞耻心。虽然很久没有自己弄过，但他的扩张和润滑做得都足够充分：自己弄就是有这样的好处，虽然可能不够激烈，但可以完全按照自己的感受进行调整，基本不会让自己疼到。周知方不愧是会玩的American（金博洋甚至有心思分了一丝神志，幸灾乐祸地为陈周二人的肾感到担忧），送的润滑剂大概带点儿催情功效，让本来就憋了很久的金博洋很快进入了状态。

久违的高潮如期而至，在那片刻间伴随巨大的快感而来的一种奇怪情绪挤走了本就摇摇欲坠的理智，让他忍不住轻唤出声：

“Shoma……”

“……磨、磨磨……”

高潮后的贤者时间让金博洋四肢无力，他也懒得收拾，就这样让自己瘫在床上。

这似乎是自从15岁时宇野昌磨失踪后，他第一次叫出“磨磨”这个昵称——虽然是对着空气。不过人在高潮的时候是没有脑子、只有屁股的，他心想，估计屁股记住了宇野昌磨这小子成天缠着他，但他的脑子在清醒的时候可不喜欢宇野昌磨——至少不是对男朋友的那种喜欢。

今天大概可以睡个好觉了吧。

正当他打算把屁股里还夹着的按摩棒抽出来、然后收拾收拾睡觉时，一阵带着急切但还算礼貌的拍门声响起了。

“天哥？”门外的除了住在他家的另一个人类还能有谁，“我……又做梦了……开门可以吗？”

“卧槽！”金博洋脱口而出今天的第二句感叹。他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，还放在屁股里的东西在这一记动作里又不知戳中了哪里，让他几乎软了腰。他无比庆幸自己锁了门，而且没有把包裹弄得太乱。

金博洋从床头柜的盒子里连抽了好几张纸巾，把按摩棒草草擦拭干净（那根东西的温热感令他莫名脸红）放回盒子，又把润滑也丢进去，全部塞进抽屉。他穿上裤衩儿，又迅速检查了一番床上是否有什么可疑的痕迹（幸好他很有先见之明地射在了纸巾上），最后还是心虚地用被子把刚才屁股窝着的那块地方遮住，才去开了门。

他一开门，就被眼下还带着泪痕的宇野昌磨扑了个满怀：

“梦到天哥带我去逛街……”宇野昌磨搂着金博洋的腰，嗫嚅着，“然后，找不到了……”

“没事儿啊，别想了。”金博洋发现只要看到宇野昌磨这张脸，自己那些阴暗的小想法都会消失不见，只希望他能多笑一笑，不想让他的脸上有任何悲伤的表情，“你天哥在这儿呢。”

“后来……找到了，在卖章鱼烧的地方。天哥坐着，吃了很多章鱼烧。”

金博洋刚酝酿起来的感情被这句话打了个粉碎：他前几天带宇野昌磨去买了一盒章鱼烧，自己不过就是比他多吃了两个……这小子还记仇呢？

他只好胡乱帮宇野昌磨把泪痕抹去（抹完了才想起自己刚才……之后还没洗手）：“好了，没事的，回去睡吧。”

“刚才……”不再发出哭腔的宇野昌磨忽然抬起头问道，“天哥是不是叫我？我的名字……好像听到了。”

金博洋被他的话吓了一大跳。他不知道自己的耳朵有没有红——据朋友们说，他一紧张，耳朵就发红。他赶紧给自己洗脑，他的声音那么轻，门又关着，宇野昌磨根本不可能听到他叫的那一声Shoma。

“Shoma大概听错了。”金博洋摸了摸他的头顶，“天哥陪你回房间？”

“我……我还是想一起睡。”

金博洋根本没法拒绝他，但又绝对不可能让宇野昌磨躺他刚才……过的床，只好让他先回自己房间，并且保证自己马上就带着被子和枕头过去。

宇野昌磨接受了这个提议。

“香的。”离开前，他又凑在金博洋的手臂上闻了闻，“别人的味道……没有了。”

金博洋不知道他说的“别人的味道”是指什么，这傻野人又在瞎想些什么鬼东西？不过那句“香的”又让他提心吊胆起来：虽然说的应该是沐浴露的味道，但现在的宇野昌磨的鼻子比以前灵敏得多，他该不会闻到了什么吧？

心虚的金博洋赶紧去卫生间好好洗了手，又欲盖弥彰地在手臂上涂了一层身体乳。不过这一晚，宇野昌磨异常乖巧，没有再问什么奇怪的问题，也没有非要说自己是他的男朋友，更没有像前几天那样贴在金博洋身上乱蹭了——谢天谢地，金博洋的身体还很敏感，根本不敢保证自己今天如果又被乱蹭，会发生些什么。

他只是乖乖地抱着自己的胖丁抱枕，好好地裹着被子，安静地睡在和金博洋隔着一个人的宽度的地方——就像他们十五岁之前那样。

仿佛这些年的一切都从未发生。

————

**注：**

**[1] **三是nike代言人，所以不能穿nike及其联名品牌以外的衣服/鞋子（不过耶鲁的文化衫可以例外）。在ats发布会的时候参演者统一的运动服是NB的，他就把NB的标贴掉了，也是很辛苦hhh

三穿过off-white和nike的联名款外套，天穿过同品牌的鞋子。

我真觉得三天在时尚方面很可以聊得来！

**[2] **吃饭的时候野人磨一开始盯着三的碗是因为他只有两棵青菜，三天都有四棵，野人就把三当成了假想敌，认为天或许是想比饲养自己更加认真地去饲养三。后来天把自己的青菜匀了一棵给他，他算了算，自己和天的青菜数量一样，和三不一样，他就开心了。在别人面前，自己的雌性（大雾）就该和自己吃一样数量的青菜嘛！

天试穿三的外套时，野人磨其实是想阻止天穿别的雄性的衣服，但又直觉这样做会让大哥在朋友面前丢份儿，大哥会不开心，所以就没有说话。最后他说“别人的味道”指的就是天试穿外套时留下的味道。（天：你就胡扯吧，哪来的味道！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有一个特殊能力：再黄的梗都能被我搞得又矫情又不黄（（（气鼓鼓.jpg  
ps：热烈祝贺金老板成年组GP首金！  
磨磨Rostelecom加油！


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
1.无脑无逻辑，非常啰嗦流水账，可能极度ooc  
2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受  
3.正文中与大纲不符的地方，以正文为准  
与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章依然只有擦边球，我都在干些什么？  
说好一章一车，结果章章打脸，我好像都忘了写这篇是为了疯狂开车（这个故事告诉我们：不要做自己没能力做的事  
不过下一章一定让野人吃到美味的大哥！  
这篇（预定）剩下的三章和一个番外就都是车了！（做梦.jpg

**第二章**

金博洋觉得他的小野人最近有了什么不能给他知道的秘密。

说是“他的小野人”好像不太准确，宇野昌磨又没跟他签卖身契。不过反正也只是在心里嘀咕两句，金博洋就允许自己使用这有点糟糕的称呼了。

被从美国带回来时，宇野昌磨的脖子上就戴着一根长长的银制项链，挂坠是两片造型朴素的羽毛和一只老鹰。这几年为宇野昌磨提供住处的部落翻译告诉金博洋，这是“这孩子自己打制的”，部落里的老手艺人都认为他在打制银饰这方面有些天赋。回到日本之后宇野昌磨也一直戴着那根项链，除了洗澡和睡觉之外，从不离身。

但这几天金博洋发现，那根项链从宇野昌磨身上消失了。金博洋猜测这根项链对宇野昌磨而言应该有重要的意义，不会轻易、也没什么机会弄丢。所以大概是被宇野昌磨藏在自己房间里了吧，但金博洋没有乱翻他东西的习惯，只是随口问了一句“最近怎么不戴项链了”。宇野昌磨吞吞吐吐地说他把项链放起来了（明明他现在说话已经挺流畅了，只要不是太长的句子，都能用正常语速表达清楚），然后一溜烟钻进了他的小“工作室”，还把门锁了。

“工作室”原先是一个小杂物间，宇野昌磨来了之后，金博洋想着那位部落翻译告诉他的信息，就把这个房间收拾出来，又咨询了从事相关工作的友人，买了些还挺专业的工具，让宇野昌磨捣鼓他的银饰和小工艺品。宇野昌磨没什么“匠人”脾气，工作时从来不拒绝金博洋的围观，有时还会打些小东西送给他（虽然原材料和工具花的都是金博洋本人的钱），被金博洋小心地收进了他专门买来的漂亮盒子里。

然而这只小白眼狼现在还学会当着他的面锁门了！

吃晚饭的时候金博洋又装作不经意地提了这件事，问他最近在工作室里做什么。一向有问必答、即使一时间组织不好语言也要磕磕绊绊地说几个词的宇野昌磨却回避了这个问题，抱着碗埋头吃饭，甚至吃完了金博洋分给他的、平时他最抗拒的炒蔬菜。

晚上又被这可恶的小野人隔着被子蹭来蹭去的金博洋没由来地感到一丝烦躁，心里有些酸溜溜的。他想，看到身为高中生的女儿偷偷谈了恋爱的老父亲的复杂心情，大概就和他现在的心境差不多吧？

理智上他当然希望宇野昌磨能早点恢复记忆、融入现代社会，有自己的生活，不需要他来帮忙打点一切，这样他也能释下重担；但他不想承认、却又不得不承认的是，他其实有些贪恋这种被全身心依赖的感觉，以至于当他发现宇野昌磨可能有了不肯和他分享的小秘密的时候，会感到一种莫名的落寞。

或许等他恢复记忆，两人就会回到“正常”的“好友”关系了吧；也或许因为他脑子不清楚的时候两人做的这些糊涂事，一旦他恢复记忆、有了正常的伦理观念，就会尴尬到连好友都做不成吧？

如果这小子要是因此就不肯再跟我做朋友，金博洋心想，我就把他第三条腿揍折了。

十月中旬，宇野昌磨的旧友、刚跟着导师从芬兰飞回来的山本草太和横井ゆはな一起来家里拜访。这两位朋友比金博洋和宇野昌磨小三岁，宇野昌磨失踪那年他们还是即将升入初中的小学生，现在则进入了同一所大学、成了同门师兄妹。当年十二岁的山本草太因为年龄太小，还比宇野昌磨稍矮一些；现在他已经窜到了一米七几，比金博洋还高一些，就连身为女生的横井也长成了和如今的宇野昌磨差不多的个头。

把两人迎进门时金博洋又有了种“孩子们都长大了”的老人心态。

两人带来一袋在芬兰买的巧克力，是草莓夹心的。金博洋心下一暖：小时候的宇野昌磨特别喜欢吃巧克力，还有草莓甜点，而朋友们都还记着这一点。这小子要是不赶紧好起来、记起这群对他情深义重的朋友，就真该被狠狠打屁股了。

不过他嘴上还是要客气一下的：“让你们破费啦！其实真不用给他买什么好东西，他又吃不出区别。平时我都给他买楼下超市一百日元一大包的那种巧克力。——大家一起吃吧。”

“博洋酱又在开玩笑。其实会买Godiva给Shoma吧？”已经在沙发上落座的横井快人快语——她看到了茶几下面摞着的巧克力盒子。

山本草太在旁边咳了一声。

“朋友送的，送的。”被戳穿的金博洋面不改色，“对了，吃巧克力的话，配点儿茶如何？”

两位客人都表示赞成。

“Shoma，去整点儿抹茶。”他对刚才和朋友们打了招呼后就一直乖乖地坐在他的待客专属木头椅子上的宇野昌磨说。

“整点儿……？”横井在大学里选修了中文课，但“整点儿”这个词的发音和含义，显然超出了她的能力范围。

“啊，就是弄……做……‘茶を点てる’吧。”金博洋解释道，“他弟弟在大学里上了几节茶道课，Shoma从他那儿学了一点。”

如他所言，宇野樹最近在大学里上了几节茶道课，就跟两位哥哥吹了几句。金博洋心想正可借此机会陶冶一下小野人的情操（？），就直接下单了茶碗、茶杓、茶筅和高级抹茶，甚至还买了一把附庸风雅的茶席扇。他自己本是个连抹茶和煎茶的区别都搞不清的人，但架不住手里有钱，朋友又多，总有懂行的能给他推荐些真正的高级品。

宇野樹见到金博洋这架势，被他吓了一跳，连忙解释说自己也是个半吊子，不需要那么专业的茶具；金博洋则煞有介事地表示“工欲善其事，必先利其器”，还给他塞了一盒价值日元五位数的抹茶，弄得他不得不打起十二分的精神教宇野昌磨点茶了——不然也太对不起手上那支八十本立。

“樹君，茶道课？”山本草太挑眉——或许在他的印象里，宇野樹可不是会主动去上什么茶道课的人。

“对。”金博洋说，“他也没说为什么去上——我也不好问。孩子大啦。”说到此处，他又想到了藏起项链、还鬼鬼祟祟不知躲在“工作室”里干什么的宇野昌磨，这句感叹便显得分外情真意切。

“博洋酱的语气好像老爷爷似的。”横井评价道，“然而看上去明明比我们还小呢。是吧，草酱？”山本草太配合地点了点头。

“不不，我老了，你们还年轻。”金博洋摆了摆手。说话间，宇野昌磨端着个托盘从厨房里出来了。

“请吧，请吧。”金博洋帮宇野昌磨把造型古朴的茶碗从托盘递到两位客人面前，绿油油的茶汤上均匀地散布着细密的泡沫，看上去很是那么回事儿，“这叫什么来着，薄茶？”

宇野昌磨只端了两个茶碗出来，两位客人似乎都有些不好意思，用询问的眼神看着金博洋。金博洋摆了摆手：“家里只有两个茶碗。本来就是让他练着玩玩的，倒是劳烦你们帮忙试喝啦。”

“觉得如何？”待二人品了几口，他又迫不及待地要求反馈了。

“唔……不错。”山本草太语气真诚，“我们也不怎么专业……总之不错。”

“真的吗？”金博洋揉了揉坐在一边、眨巴着眼睛看着二人喝茶的宇野昌磨的脑袋。

“呃——茶粉好像有一些没打匀。”横井说。

山本草太又咳了一声。

“听到了吗？”金博洋揉着宇野昌磨的脑袋的手转而戳了戳他的脸，“下次要记得改进。——不过樹自己也不太专业，所以也不能怪Shoma，对吧。”

听了这偏心要偏出胸腔的话，横井吞下了已经到嘴边的吐嘈。她这时好像才理解了山本草太一直在咳嗽的用意——金博洋简直就像一只护崽的老母鸡，嘴上说着自家的小孩这儿不好、那儿不足，但别人是不能批评的。

这还真是老爷爷心态——她心想。

幸好一碗薄茶也不多，茶碗很快见底，金博洋又让宇野昌磨去泡了一壶伯爵红茶——用的是方便的茶包。TWG的茶包也只是茶包而已。

“上次kana酱来的时候送的。”金博洋解释道，他终于拆开了两人带来的巧克力包装袋，给横井递了几粒，“请吧。”

横井装模作样地对坐在她右边的草太说了句“我先吃了”。

“唔——这个草莓夹心真不错！”金博洋也尝了一个，夸赞道。

宇野昌磨在一旁小鸡啄米式点头，表示他也很满意。

“谢谢。”他轻声对两位客人说，“草莓夹心的巧克力，我很喜欢。”

“哎——Shoma喜欢就太好啦！”横井揉了揉眼睛，还抽了张纸巾擦了擦忽然有些湿润的眼角，似乎是担心睫毛膏晕到眼下。

金博洋给大家面前的茶杯里都添了茶，三人聊起了大学的课业和宇野昌磨在家的“作业”，宇野昌磨则又拿出了他的数独书——他已经做完了所有的“专家级”，正在挑战“大师级”。

“‘大师级’，很厉害啊。”山本草太伸长脖子瞄着宇野昌磨面前的书页，“我好像只能做“进阶级”。”

“我看他的小脑瓜挺好使的。”金博洋又开启了吹自家孙子的模式，“最近刚把‘百人一首’抄完呢——我还把他小学时候的作业找出来了。现在的字比以前好看。”他变戏法般地掏出一沓纸，展示给两位客人看。

“我都不这么跟别人吹我妹妹的作业。”横井又恢复了吐嘈模式，小声对山本草太说。

“接下来不如抄《万叶和歌集》。”老实人山本草太认真提议。

“很有道理。”金博洋颇以为然地点头，“我记得家里之前有一本来着……得再翻翻。——看我干什么？要再来两个巧克力？”金博洋忽然发现宇野昌磨又用那种奇怪的、像是狮子盯着猎物的眼神看着他了，好像自己在他眼里已经是一块餐盘里的牛排，还浇了热腾腾的黑椒酱。

山本草太帮忙把巧克力袋子往他那里推了推，但宇野昌磨并没有接过。

“Shoma这眼神，有点厉害。像是要吃人似的。”横井开了个玩笑，“博洋酱晚上睡觉记得锁好门，不然指不定哪天早上醒来，就发现自己在锅里了。”

金博洋当然知道横井只是在开玩笑——她一向心直口快，会这么说也只是因为宇野昌磨的眼神看上去……太具有侵略性？但这个玩笑却戳中了金博洋心里的隐忧：即使是来访的朋友都能看出的“吃人”眼神——她还真没说错，金博洋确实每天都担心醒来之后发现自己被宇野昌磨吃了——当然，是哪种“吃”就有待商榷了。

这样的担忧使他心烦意乱，脑子还没掰扯清楚，话就已经说出了口：

“他敢！那我就把他丢出去。”

中国小孩大约都受过父母此类威胁——你是捡来的，你要是不乖就把你丢掉。这个威胁对宇野昌磨显然也十分奏效：他的眼眶里瞬间蓄满了泪水，并一滴一滴沿着脸庞滑落（金博洋总是难以理解为什么他说哭就能哭，毕竟金博洋自己并不拥有这项技能）。

金博洋这才反应过来说要把宇野昌磨“丢出去”是一个多大的错误——他小时候大概并没有被父母这样吓唬过，但确实“丢”过，一丢就是好几年——好不容易找回来了，自己却还威胁说要再把他丢掉？金博洋恨不得穿越回几秒钟前赏自己俩嘴巴，但这是不可能的，只好手足无措地从纸巾盒里连抽了好几张纸给宇野昌磨擦眼泪：“对不起，我不该这么说……哎我错了还不行吗，别哭了——”

横井也被这阵仗吓了一大跳，磕磕巴巴地道歉：“我、我是开玩笑的！抱歉，我——”

她支支吾吾了一阵也不知该说些什么。金博洋对她摆了摆手示意不是她的问题，然后把宇野昌磨半拉半扯进了他的房间。

房门一关，门外的两人也听不到什么声音了，只好面面相觑。

“哎，孩子真不好哄。”几分钟后金博洋打开房门走了出来，但宇野昌磨并没有跟着，“别担心，不是你们的问题。”他对看上去很是自责的横井安慰道，“晚上给他做个牛排饭大概就没事了。今天正好有不错的牛排——要不要一起吃个晚饭？”

二人自觉犯了错误，哪敢再待，连连摆手说要回去了。作为巧克力的回礼，金博洋给他们塞了好几盒季节限定的白桃草莓味pocky——鬼知道他家里为什么会有那么大一箱pocky。

两位客人告辞后，宇野昌磨就又钻进了他的工作室，晚饭时金博洋在门口叫了五分钟，他才开门出来。往常金博洋叫他吃饭时，这小野人总是一副欢欣鼓舞的样子；今天拖了好一会儿，自觉理亏的金博洋也没好意思批评他。

要换以前，我早就拿备用钥匙开门进去揍他一顿了，金博洋心想。

饭后宇野昌磨像往常一样主动收拾了碗筷去厨房里清洗，安静过头的态度反而令金博洋心下惴惴。他拿了几粒巧克力去厨房里对认真刷锅的小野人“表示友好”，宇野昌磨也没肯拿。

今晚的宇野昌磨似乎也没有要抱着被子来串门的意思，金博洋决定主动出击，早早地洗好了澡，算准时间（在他的要求下，小野人的作息非常规律）抱着自己的枕头被子跑到了宇野昌磨的房间，趁着屋子的主人在卫生间洗漱，把他的寝具往旁边挪了挪，然后占领了空出来的那块铺位。

从卫生间出来的宇野昌磨见金博洋盘踞在自己床上，也没什么反应，自顾自脱鞋上床、钻进了属于自己的被窝。在他要去按灭床头灯的时候，金博洋扯了扯他的手腕：

“别气啦。”他努力放软自己的语气，“我错了还不行嘛。”

“……天哥没有错。”僵持几秒后，宇野昌磨终于开口了，“我知道的。我住在这里给天哥添了很多麻烦。会尽快努力恢复、早点离开、回报天哥的帮助的。”

听了这话，金博洋的第一反应是“这次说了很长的句子，还没有语法错误，进步不小”，然后才觉察出他话里的自卑：“Shoma这孩子，说什么呢。我真不嫌——”

“我可以叫你博洋吗？”宇野昌磨忽然打断了他，“像……像他们那样。”

以前的宇野昌磨其实没有叫过他“天哥”。在很小的时候，他被金博洋骗着叫过“哥哥”、“天天哥哥”，后来被别的玩伴指出“他不就比你大两个月吗”，就再也不肯这么叫了。在帮小野人恢复语言能力的时候，金博洋就又教他称呼自己为“天哥”，为了满足自己小时候未竟的大哥心思，同时也出于一点私心：他并不想让这个脑海里没有关于自己的记忆的小野人像过去的宇野昌磨那样叫他“博洋”。

等他想起来之后再这么叫好了，金博洋想。

现在被宇野昌磨这么一提，他又觉得有些愧疚，自己这样想是不是对小野人不太公平，毕竟失去记忆也不是他的错，难道暂时失去记忆的宇野昌磨就不是宇野昌磨了吗？但此时金博洋也没有时间再去纠结这个哲学问题，出于那点愧疚，再加上他今天确实理亏，便很干脆地答应了。

“博——洋。”得到许可的宇野昌磨瞬间兴奋起来，好像终于忘记了金博洋那个不太恰当的玩笑，“博~洋，博……洋……”他换了几种腔调，似乎是在尝试怎样发音更为顺口。

“博洋。”他终于敲定了一种发音，“博洋，喜欢你。”

金博洋觉得自己的耳尖大概又不争气地红了。

“Shoma现在还不懂喜欢。”他老生常谈地教育道。

“懂的。”宇野昌磨坚持道，“博洋不喜欢我吗？”

金博洋按了按突突跳的太阳穴：“我也喜欢Shoma，但不是对男朋友的那种喜欢。”说完他又有些后悔，今天宇野昌磨并没有提“要做天哥的男朋友”，如果他不是那个意思，岂不是显得自己自作多情？

“那么，博洋对谁是对男朋友的喜欢呢？”今天的宇野昌磨造句特别通顺。他又报了几个经常来拜访的男性好友的名字。

“……我对谁都没有这样的喜欢。”

“既然这样，就喜欢我吧。”宇野昌磨一脸理直气壮。

金博洋觉得自己很需要一张没头的“还有这种操作”表情包。他本就不是能言善辩之人，再加上宇野昌磨的逻辑十分独特，金博洋明白自己怎么也绕不赢他，只好打着哈哈说自己困了，然后背对着宇野昌磨躺下装死。

背后安静了一阵，金博洋感受到床垫的轻微震动，大概是宇野昌磨也躺下了。接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后他身上盖着的被子被轻轻掀开，一具温热的身体从背后像八爪鱼似地缠了上来。

按说这脑子糊里糊涂的小野人这么干也不是第一次了，金博洋可能也已经习惯成自然，练就了宇野昌磨在他背后乱蹭、他则昏昏欲睡以至直接睡着的卓越能力。但今天这触感和以往完全不同——

“Shoma把裤衩儿穿上！——也不许摸我裤衩！”金博洋不敢回头，只好用手肘往后一捣。之前小野人好歹是隔着被子蹭，偶尔掀开被子，两人也都穿着内裤；今天这家伙得寸进尺，竟然把内裤脱了，还把手放在金博洋的内裤边缘，妄图把他的也给脱了。

这太超过了，绝不能接受！

“不要。”宇野昌磨拒绝得很干脆，“我难受，博洋……我想这样碰碰你。”

相较于他的强硬，金博洋的反应就显得有些弱气了：“听话，Shoma别这样……”

然而打定了主意要和自己认定的“雌性”再进一步的宇野昌磨当然不会因为他的拒绝而止步不前，而且来自被侵犯对象的拒绝似乎也不够有底气。在一片混沌中他能感觉到自己的内裤被慢慢扯到膝间，一条硬热的东西随即贴了上来。

这是金博洋这辈子第一次和另一个同性——或者说，和另一个人类——接触得如此亲密。那根东西毫无障碍地贴在他腿间，顶端似乎还有些湿漉漉的，不知沾了什么东西，也黏在了他的皮肤上——但他的心里竟然只有惊慌和羞耻，没有一丝抗拒。

金博洋已经快要过载的大脑勉强给出一个猜测：宇野昌磨虽然看上去脑子不清不楚，却以一种动物般的敏锐直觉地抓住了今天的时机，趁着金博洋对他有愧疚之心、不忍心拒绝他，就扒了他的裤子。刚才那些不肯搭理他的表现，是不是也在为此做铺垫呢……

想到这里，金博洋的大脑便彻底蓝屏死机了，任他怎么在脑内敲打都没有用处，只好重启，但宇野昌磨先他一步直接拔掉了电池条：

“博洋……”他一边用不知哪个部位（金博洋关机的大脑拒绝思考那是人类阴茎的哪一部分）摩擦着金博洋的腿根，一边用双臂紧紧箍着他的腰、不许他挣扎，说话时呼出的热气则因为脸靠得太近而全部打在金博洋还穿着棉质T恤的背上，让他有种将要被灼伤的错觉，不论是背部还是腿部，“博洋……腿分开一点好不好？一点点就够了……”

似乎是被这恋人般的低语蛊惑了，金博洋紧紧夹着的双腿真的鬼迷心窍地听了他的指令，稍稍分开了一些，那根仿佛装了传感器的玩意儿则瞬间检测到了他的动作，顺势从那条缝里锲了进去，在他几乎不见日光的、白嫩柔软的大腿内侧滑动起来。

金博洋之前从未认真留意过宇野昌磨的小兄弟——好吧，虽然它一点也不小。一群毛毛燥燥的青春期男生总免不了聚在一起互相比较、玩笑，甚至玩点儿“弹小鸡”这样不太上得台面的游戏。二人都不太参加这种“男生间的联谊活动”，自从宇野昌磨失踪之后，金博洋更是远离了这些。不过小时候上厕所的时候总免不了互瞄几眼，那时瘦瘦小小的宇野昌磨就已经有了一位在同龄人间身量出类拔萃的小兄弟；刚把小野人带回家那阵子，金博洋帮他洗澡，虽然没有特别去注意，却也不免和他又长大了的、相较于他的身高显得发育过于良好的二两肉打了照面。

如今，那根虽没好好观察过、却毋庸置疑在这些年间茁壮成长了的肉棍儿就被金博洋的双腿夹在中间，他明明可以推开身后那个无法无天的家伙，却莫名地生不出一丝气力。金博洋觉得自己被分成了两半，双腿被他用神志与身体的其他部分剥离开来，权且送给宇野昌磨，作为他的老二宣泄欲望的工具；灵魂则从身体里逸出，黏在天花板上，仿佛与这张床上发生的一切毫无关系。

他断电的大脑依稀记得对方的那根东西长得其实很乖。虽然又粗又长、自带强烈的攻击性，但颜色十分干净，也没有什么奇怪的纹路，和它的主人一样，仿佛在眨巴着无辜的双眼说“我超级听话”。但现在，无视了金博洋（微弱）的反抗、把奇怪的液体糊在他腿间的也是这根看似会循规蹈矩的东西。金博洋甚至开始想象，它从自己腿间探出头来，会是什么样子？会因为摩擦而变成粉红色吗？会不会再往后挪一点，碰到他更不能给外人触摸的禁区……

……等一下，禁区？

金博洋这才后知后觉地发现，那东西已经从他的腿间移开，那种被别人的性器摩擦的奇怪黏腻感一时半会儿还消不去；而制造这种感觉的元凶，则已经滑到了更为危险的位置，在会阴处留下了它的痕迹，还无师自通地绕着肛口打起圈儿来。

金博洋并没有和别人进行过性行为，但他可不是对性事一无所知的小雏鸡：他非常清楚，如果没有充分的润滑和扩张，即使是不算粗的按摩棒都很可能让他受伤，何况是宇野昌磨那根无论是直径还是长度都远超亚洲平均水平的玩意儿？

所剩无几的理智告诉他这时候应该赶紧推开宇野昌磨，严肃地下最后通牒，告诉他不能再玩下去了，他可不想因为床事不当而被送医急救——等一下，重点不该是以他们现在的关系，根本不该发生这样的事吗？

但不知为何，他不想出言阻止，也不想有所动作，反正灵魂已经出窍，那么就这样让他进来也没有什么关系吧。毕竟现在从背后拥住他、想要把自己的性器塞进他最隐秘的地方的那个人，是宇野昌磨——不管是他失而复得的竹马，还是现在这位失去记忆的小野人，反正他是宇野昌磨……

是属于金博洋的宇野昌磨。

忽然，在他臀缝间挨挨蹭蹭、还时不时对准那个小小的入口浅浅戳两下的东西停止了动作，身后的人本来因为情动而愈发粗重的呼吸也清浅起来。金博洋的大脑终于掐着点儿重启成功，他连忙把腰往前挪了挪，和床上另一个人的身体隔开一段安全距离，然后坐起身来，往宇野昌磨那儿看了一眼——

这家伙竟然睡着了？

清醒过来的金博洋恨不得把自己的脑子挖出来丢进洗衣机里，倒上半瓶84消毒液再开个高温消毒模式：“就这样让他进来也没什么关系”？这是什么不要屁股的奇妙思维？

不过，金博洋又想，这大概就是所谓的屁股决定脑袋了，看来该挨揍的果然还是屁股——

挨揍也总比没有润滑扩张就直接挨操好吧！

他仁至义尽地帮宇野昌磨穿好内裤、又拉上了睡裤。他安慰自己说，只要心中无物，眼中就也可以无物——至于那一坨还硬邦邦地杵在那的玩意儿，就“事不关己，高高挂起”，由它去了。

他把乱糟糟地团在一旁的被子抖开、盖在已经打起小呼噜的小野人身上。金博洋叹了口气，又像个担心孩子半夜受凉的老祖母似的，用被子帮他把双脚裹好。

做完这一切，他在属于自己的那块地方躺下，面对着熟睡的宇野昌磨。这似乎是一段时间以来，他第一次面对面地躺在宇野昌磨旁边——在之前那些说不清道不明的夜晚，都是这小野人从背后抱住他，而他从不肯回头。

睡着的宇野昌磨看上去安静而乖巧，让金博洋想起J-Pop里经常出现的什么“禁闭的双眼”、“无邪的睡颜”。他的睫毛又长又卷——从小就如此，金博洋记得很清楚。小时候的宇野昌磨经常被一群女生围在中间要观察他的大眼、捏他肉乎乎的小脸，而他本人则紧张到连手都不知往哪儿搁。金博洋有时会特别大哥意气地试图解救他，结局自然是也被姑娘们捕获。

睡觉时闭上的眼皮遮住了那双闪着光芒的大眼睛，让金博洋能心平气和地盯着他的双眼看了——如果是平时，宇野昌磨对上他时的眼神总令他感到无所适从，视线相交不到一秒就要匆忙移开。像这样隔着一人宽的距离、静静地盯着他竹马比小时候瘦削一大圈的脸庞，让金博洋有一种“一伸手就能抓住他，不会再丢了”的实感——一种令他羞耻却安心的实感。

说“羞耻”事出有因：金博洋的春梦又升级了。昨天，他又梦到了成年版的宇野昌磨——和去年梦里那个没有正脸的身影不同，这回的宇野昌磨轮廓清晰、让人无法错认，而且他管金博洋叫“天哥”，只有小野人才会这么叫他。

梦里的家伙对金博洋做了一通过分的事，但他好像也不怎么抗拒，甚至有点儿心安理得地享受起小野人对他身体的眷恋和夸赞。金博洋意识到自己的思想愈发堕落，现在只不过是盯着宇野昌磨的睡颜看了片刻，刚才被忽略的欲望就又在心里探头探脑、跃跃欲试了。他再次暗骂自己屁股决定脑袋，再在这儿待下去肯定睡不好。

但当他打算爬起身、回自己房间去睡时，旁边的宇野昌磨却忽然动了，把金博洋吓了一跳：他半翻了个身，由侧躺的姿势转为大头朝下趴在床上，一只手还好巧不巧地抓住了金博洋的被子边缘。

这种睡姿被金博洋成为“咸鱼趴”，是宇野昌磨最喜欢的睡姿。小时候的两人有时会住一间房、晚上一起打游戏，宇野昌磨总喜欢这样趴着，打着打着就会睡死过去，金博洋轻轻踹他也不醒，只好认命地帮他把手机或游戏机关掉收好。

此时此刻又见经典“咸鱼趴”，倒像一阵莫名的风，把金博洋脑子里黄色的迷雾吹散不少。他只好小心翼翼地在不碰到宇野昌磨的手的前提下尽量整理了被窝，然后放任、或说逼迫自己逃入黑沉的睡眠——

或许梦中又会发生什么，但对现实中的他而言，也是无伤大雅的吧。

————

**注：**

**[1] **山本草太和横井ゆは菜（Yokoi Yuhana）都生于2000年。他俩现在是一个教练组，今年都刚进中京大学，也都和yycm一起参加了今年的Finlandia Trophy。（我觉得他俩有点配！不过也可能just是好姐妹（？

横井妹妹确实在大学选修了中文课。她的名字yuhana里的yuha对应的汉字好像并没有官方说法？我也不确定该如何对应，所以就只写姓氏了。

她的妹妹横井きな結（Yokoi Kinayu）是一位比赛里3A成功率不低但别的跳跃都不太稳定的青年组女单。隔壁岛国现在至少有三个还是四个青年组女单，3A成功率都不低的样子……

**[2]** 关于**茶道**：以下解释一些最基础（？）的名词。茶道太复杂太高雅了，我也不是很懂，如果文中和以下有写错的地方请指正。（之前在岡山参加过一次类似市民讲座的茶道科普课，两小时下来最大的体会是腿要跪断了（

** 茶碗**就是一个碗，点茶的步骤就在里面进行，然后用同一个碗把茶呈给客人。高级的茶碗非常贵，大师制作的/有历史意义的茶碗可以卖出天价。

** 茶杓**是用来舀抹茶粉的勺子，**茶筅**是用来点茶（把抹茶粉打散）的筛子，后面提到的“八十本立”是高级茶筅的一种。**茶席扇**是举办茶会的时候，放在席位前的扇子，比中国的折扇小很多。

“浓茶”和“薄茶”是抹茶的两种不同呈现方式，浓茶所用茶粉的量大约是薄茶的一倍。**浓茶**一般用于人少的小型茶会，一碗茶在主客间依次传递，前一个人喝完之后将茶碗转一转，递给下一个人。**薄茶**多用于大型茶会或禅寺，一人一碗。

茶会时客人之间传递点心盘子，一个人递给下一个人时说“**どうぞ**”（请用），下一个人接过时则对再下一个人说“**お先に**”（我先吃了）。文中横井拿了巧克力后对草太说“我先吃了”就是在模仿这个环节，然而没文化的jby大概并没有理解（

**[3] 百人一首**：之前的文里也提到过。一百个和歌歌人，每人选一首代表作编成的和歌集。有很多个版本，现在最通行的是平安末期的藤原定家所选定的版本“小倉百人一首”。现在一般用于中学教材里的古典作品入门，以及各种风雅的游戏。

**广告时间：**

**[1] Fazer**：芬兰著名的巧克力品牌。yycm从芬兰给树弟弟带了这个牌子的巧克力。

** Godiva**是比利时的高级巧克力品牌。yycm也给弟弟买过。<strike>（虽然弟弟说其实不知道是给他买的还是给自己买的</strike>

**[2] 季节限定白桃草莓味Pocky**：是真的，但我没吃过。好想吃pocky啊（嚎叫

jby家里有一大箱pocky当然是为了玩pocky kiss！（咦

**[3] TWG**：新加坡的茶叶品牌，定位是奢侈品级。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇野大厨的烹天秘诀：慢着火，少着水，火候足时它自美~  
（大哥潜意识里知道野人不会真的伤害他，所以敢于交出pp  
ps：下周又要抖抖抖了……


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
1.无脑无逻辑，非常啰嗦流水账，可能极度ooc  
2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受  
3.正文中与大纲不符的地方，以正文为准  
与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算让野人吃到了！过生日就是要吃好的！（咦  
流水账，车速也很慢（而且非常啰嗦），反正非常我流了（

**第三章**

“把炒饭从微波炉里拿出来的时候，小心被烫到，知道了吗？”

“知道了。”

“切豆腐的时候不要被切到手。”

“不会的，我会小心的。”

“我咋感觉……算了，我先切好吧，煮味噌的时候直接丢进去就可以了。”已经抓着宇野昌磨叮嘱了三分钟的金博洋还是不放心。

“可是……”宇野昌磨指了指玄关的墙上的时钟，“再不走的话，要赶不上电车了吧？“巍巍”可是博洋的好朋友……”

“别肉麻。”金博洋做了个“抖落鸡皮疙瘩”的动作，“那Shoma自己在家要小心。都说了让你和我一起去了。……别这样看我。那我走了。”

“等你回来。”

金博洋在公寓楼的电梯里叹了口气。陈巍结束了一个月的交流，明天就要回美国，今晚便约好了要请金博洋吃饭，感谢他这一个月提供的各种帮助。金博洋本想带上宇野昌磨一起，陈巍自然也同意，宇野昌磨却拒绝了。金博洋只好提前为他准备了晚餐、放进冰箱里。

出门前的金博洋还是放不下心，从“洗衣机里的衣服不要忘了晾起来”到“小心被烫到”唠叨了一通。金博洋走出电梯的时候正好和两位采购归来的家庭主妇打了个照面，他忽然觉得自己就像是一位忧心忡忡的主妇，偶尔出去参加个女子会、町内会什么的就要事先把家里的一切安排得井井有条，省得毫无生活自理能力的废柴老公死在家里。他敲了敲自己的脑袋，这可真是傻了——宇野昌磨现在做家务的能力还算不错，能把自己打理得比十五岁之前还好，可不是那些没有太太就家务残废的废柴老公——而他自己当然也不是什么太太！

陈巍和金博洋在梅田站碰了头，先一人买了一盒章鱼小丸子。金博洋在附近的商场买了陈巍推荐的牛仔外套（当然并不是同一款），两人一起逛了数码店，然后金博洋又硬把陈巍拉去了数码店旁边的克罗心，给自己买了T恤和项链，但没能说动耐克忠实客户陈巍也来一件“超酷的卫衣”。

“晚餐吃意大利菜可以吗？”走出克罗心门店、往大阪站走时，陈巍问。

“我倒是都没问题——不过，我以为Nathan的话会想吃拉面？”金博洋把购物袋都换到同一只手，用空出来的另一只搂住陈巍的肩，“毕竟明天就吃不到正宗的日式拉面了。”

“中午已经吃过了。”陈巍点开手机，“现在想吃日式意大利料理店里的Pizza。味道和美国的意大利料理店不太一样。这附近是不是有个美食街？我查到一家店，在……呃，Hankyu-san——”

“啊，阪急三番街吗？”金博洋说，“那儿我熟。我带路。”

于是两人去了陈巍在网上搜到的“Pizza should be highly recommended”的意大利料理店。金博洋对Pizza没什么兴趣，点了海鲜炖饭，陈巍则点了两块小号Pizza，饮料方面两人都很没品味地要了冰可乐。

“让你那位小朋友一个人在家，没问题吗？”开始切第二块Pizza的时候，陈巍忽然问。

“什么小朋友——他比你大呢。”金博洋马上纠正。“没问题的，他之前也一个人在家过。”

“他似乎对你……”说话总是带点“academic的气质”（来自金博洋的评论）的陈巍斟酌着词句，“非常依赖。”

金博洋手上的叉子差点戳破一个蛤蜊壳。

“可能是因为这段时间一直是我在照顾他吧。”他让自己的表情看上去尽量轻描淡写些，“不过就这么几个小时，让他自己在家也没问题的。他恢复以后……”他顿了顿，继续说下去：

“以后总是要自己一个人住的嘛。”

“唔。”陈巍用吸管戳了戳可乐里的冰块，不置可否，“这几次去你家，感觉他恢复得越来越好。”

“我觉得他的脑子完全没问题。”金博洋说，“接下来是要看看能不能考个大学，还是做点别的什么，要等和他父母商量之后再决定。”

“还是想不起过去的事吗？”

“对。除了这方面，别的都没问题。这种情况到底有没有什么科学解释啊？”他看向坐在对面的医学生。

“呃——”陈巍谨慎地列了一些基本的概念，最后选择了一个听上去很不专业的说法作为总结，“人脑，是很精妙的啊。总有很多暂时没有办法解释的情况。”

最后结账的时候自然是陈巍付的钱——但用金博洋的阪急会员卡享受了“双份Pizza优惠价”。回国的飞机在第二天清晨，陈巍要早些回住处，金博洋把他送到了梅田站的检票口。

“你不回去吗？”陈巍多嘴问了一句。

“啊——我还想去买点儿东西。”金博洋看了一眼手表，刚过七点。

两人在检票口的人流中握手道别。

“祝你和你的朋友好运。”陈巍说，“有机会记得来找我们玩。Vincent会很开心的。”

金博洋到家的时候，玄关的挂钟的分针正好指向6。精准的八点半。

“昌磨？我回来了。”他把换下的鞋放进鞋柜，客厅开着柔和的落地灯，穿着睡衣的宇野昌磨抱着他的胖丁玩偶，正窝在沙发上看电视，“今天在阪急买了超——高级的牛绞肉呢。明天想吃什么，汉堡肉饼还是炸丸子？”

“欢迎回来。”宇野昌磨语调平平，“都可以，博洋想做什么都行。”

“唔……那明天再说吧。”这个反应有点出乎金博洋的意料，上周他带宇野昌磨去逛高级食品超市的时候还以“不打折实在太贵了”为由拒绝了宇野昌磨“想吃博洋做的汉堡肉饼”的要求。他以为听到他说买了牛绞肉，宇野昌磨会很兴奋的。

‘Shoma又不是小孩子了。’金博洋对自己说，‘想吃的食物什么的，大概过几天就会忘掉吧。’

他进了厨房，把买来的牛绞肉和其他食品分别放进冷藏室和橱柜。厨房被宇野昌磨打扫得很干净，晚饭用的锅和碗都被洗刷干净、擦干水渍放进碗柜，金博洋这两天偷懒没有清理油污的灶台和墙面也都焕然一新。

“今天Shoma很勤快呀。”金博洋回到客厅，发现客厅的木地板也被拖过，简直光可鉴人，“看什么呢？”

“纪录片。”宇野昌磨把胖丁玩偶挪到了自己的另一侧，阻止了金博洋伸向它的魔爪。

金博洋心说这小野人最近真是越来越不乖，想摸摸他的玩偶，都这么小气；但或许宇野昌磨就是在犯幼稚的小脾气，像是在对晚归的家长表示不满；大度的金博洋决定不和他计较。

电视里在放一个BBC的纪录片，正在介绍某种鹦鹉的交配方式。旁白和字幕都是英语原版，出现了一堆金博洋不认识的专有名词。

他刚在和宇野昌磨隔着半人宽的位置上坐定，脖子上的链子就被旁边的人扯住了：

“新项链？”宇野昌磨用两根手指勾起金博洋新买的那根克罗心项链（他特别满意今天买到的项链，晚饭的时候就迫不及待地戴上了），“是他——博洋的朋友送的吗？”

“松开松开，扯到肉了。”金博洋拍开他的手，“是我自己在克罗心买的，就是上次提过的那家店。下次也带你去——啊，当然还是Shoma自己做的更有特色啦。”他忽然想起宇野昌磨自己就会打这些小玩意儿，赶紧哄孩子般地补充道。

“博洋不要骗我。”宇野昌磨挪回到自己的位置上，抱住胖丁玩偶，缩成一团，“当然是博洋喜欢的这些品牌做得更漂亮。”

“哎——你做得更有心意嘛！”金博洋最看不得宇野昌磨这可怜样儿，连忙抛弃了自己热爱的品牌，“那可是Shoma独一无二的作品。和店里卖的当然不一样。”

“那么，如果我给博洋做了项链，也会像这样认真戴上吗？”

“会——当然会！”金博洋知道宇野昌磨手艺很好，他不怀疑对方的水平，就是有点担心他拿出个造型太过独特的挂坠来，到时候他戴也不是，不戴也不是，骑虎难下。不过这时候还是先应下比较好，免得这小野人待会儿又吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

宇野昌磨似乎对这个答案很是满意，主动把手里的胖丁玩偶和遥控器一起递给了金博洋。金博洋被他孩子气的举动搞得没了脾气，两人又一起看了个讲“东欧旅游”的介绍片，时间便到了将近十点。作息健康的宇野昌磨主动说要回房准备睡觉，令金博洋暗自松了一口气——他这几天晚上倒没怎么缠着自己。金博洋便叮嘱他不要像前两天那样躲在被窝里玩俄罗斯方块，然后和他道了晚安，回了自己房间。

这几个月来宇野昌磨总是隔三差五地来找他一起睡觉（字面意义），这几天如此安分守己，倒是让金博洋觉得有些反常——或许是他想通了，明白了“不可以对朋友做这种事”的道理吧。分明是好事呢。

既然摆脱了宇野昌磨的“拜访”，金博洋的小心思就又有些蠢蠢欲动了。上次试用过周知方送的小玩具（还差点被宇野昌磨抓包）之后，那些东西就和之前金博洋自己买的“小伙伴”们一起，被锁在了床头柜的抽屉里。或许是时候再次享受一个人的美妙夜晚了。

金博洋哼着小曲，在浴室里轻车熟路地清理了自己。反正房间里也没人，他干脆只穿一件T恤、没穿裤衩便从浴室里走了出来，遛着鸟去把房门锁了——上次的经验告诉他，锁门还是很重要的，有备无患。

刚才在浴室做清理的时候他的腰就已经开始有些发软了，一个月没有被什么东西真正进入、却又一直被这间公寓里的另一位住客蜻蜓点水地挑逗着的身体敏感异常。金博洋打开被锁上的抽屉，在自己之前惯用的“小宝贝”们和周知方送的那根按摩棒之间挑挑拣拣。他虽然贪恋情欲，但胆子不大，总怕不小心失手把自己弄伤；现在又多了个不省心的室友要照顾，他可不想明天因为动作迟滞而被管得越来越宽的小野人抓住质问。

于是最终还是选择了最小号的金属肛塞，倒了足量的润滑，先缓缓开拓了一番，然后用了那根比拇指稍粗些的、号称extremely silent的黑色按摩棒。神智还清醒的时候他还腹诽着所有带电动振动器的“静音”宣传都不可信，但很快他就没有心思想这些了，按摩棒摩擦穴肉的时候带出的黏糊糊的水声似乎盖过了震动的嗡嗡声，他的动作幅度并不大，这根按摩棒也并不够长，不太能顶他最喜欢的那一点，但暌违一月的被填充的满足感还是能令他兴奋，因后穴的刺激而挺直的阴茎也得到了手的抚慰，即将达到巅峰——

却被门把手转动的咔哒声打断。

——可是我锁门了啊？……等一下，门到底锁上了吗，还是我手滑了？比起羞耻感和不知该如何解释的慌乱，金博洋的第一意识竟然是“又得到了一个教训：下次锁门后一定要确认门到底有没有锁好”。

昏暗的房间里只开了一盏提供不了多少光亮的床头灯，像往常那样抱着枕头和被子出现在他的房门口的宇野昌磨脸上的表情模糊不清——或是因为光线实在太过朦胧，或是因为金博洋的双眼主动选择将视线模糊。

“对不起，我敲门了，但博洋可能没听见。”宇野昌磨干巴巴地道歉，“可是博洋——天哥，你在做什么？”

如果宇野昌磨真是个七岁的孩子，金博洋或许可以一本正经地解释说自己是在锻炼、做治疗、练习神秘的武功——什么都行。然而他不是。与现代社会断层近十年、失去与过去的人际关系相关的记忆，或许会让宇野昌磨对情爱之事概念模糊，但他完全清楚“交配“是怎么回事，金博洋没法随便找个借口就把他打发了。

而且……这家伙现在又会用电脑又会用手机，谁知道他平时都看了些啥。

在常人眼里，金博洋今晚做的只是成年人寻求个人欢愉的正常行为，于他人无害、与他人无关；但在宇野昌磨眼里，就是一根可恶的东西占据了本该属于他的地盘，而他认定的雌性宁愿选择用那个没有生命的物体抚慰自己，也不肯要他。

在金博洋还没来得及想出该如何应对前，宇野昌磨便迅速凑近，把手里的枕头被子往床上空着的地方一扔，然后眼疾手快地抓住那根按摩棒留在体外的一端，把它拽了出来——充足的润滑让他的动作丝毫未受阻拦。

宇野昌磨用两根手指圈住那根还沾着滑溜溜的润滑剂（或许还有体液）的棒子，似乎是在测量它的直径。

“这东西，比我大吗？”他的语调比金博洋预料得要平静得多，“博洋总是不答应做我的男朋友，我的——”他停下来，似乎接下来说出的词对他而言太过复杂，“我的雌性。我摸博洋的时候，没有这么湿的。它比我好吗？”

他用毫无起伏的语调面无表情地说出这样羞耻的话，似乎并不明白自己刚才吐露的语句有多么色情；他的脑海里大约对“色情的语句令人羞耻”这种大家约定俗成的规矩并没有什么认知，又或许他根本不知道什么是色情。

“我——”金博洋努力调动大脑，想快点找个合理的解释，但嘴比脑子快多了，“那不是湿。是用了……润滑剂，一种……帮助我们不受伤的……液体。”

“哦。”宇野昌磨似乎轻易地翻过了这一页，“那么，是它比我好吗？博洋才允许它进到身体里去……可是，我比它大呀。”

金博洋简直想用枕头把这个不知羞耻的家伙闷死，让他清醒清醒。

“这不是大小的问题……”他不禁捂住了脸，“这种事……也不是越大越好的。”

“那是什么的问题？——所以，博洋喜欢别的雄性吗？没有我大，但是博洋更喜欢？”

“……这是什么逻辑！”

出乎意料地，宇野昌磨转了转眼睛，用早间新闻播音员地语调说道：“逻辑，本身是指是推论和证明的思想过程。”

即使是在这样尴尬的场景下，金博洋还是感到惊讶：“Shoma……什么时候懂这些了？”这种专业的定义显然是需要通过查询才能获知的。

“因为博洋总是抱怨我‘没有逻辑’，所以用电脑查询了。”

金博洋只好认输。

“我没有喜欢别人。”他再次耐心解释道，“Shoma现在，也不懂得什么是真正的喜欢。如果现在……做了那种事，以后会后悔的。”

幸好宇野昌磨并没有去查询“喜欢”的定义。

“那么，博洋可以告诉我呀，什么才是博洋说的‘喜欢’？”宇野昌磨反问，“我感谢博洋对我的帮助，和博洋在一起的时候很开心，也想让博洋开心——想让博洋做我的雌性，想进到博洋的里面去。这不是喜欢吗？”

“……可是现在Shoma不记得以前的事了。以前的家人，朋友，以前喜欢的东西。”金博洋觉得今天必须把这些跟他解释清楚，也顾不上自己还光着屁股了，“Shoma现在住在我家，平时和我待在一起的时间最长，而且……我们以前，是最好的朋友。所以可能是把依赖当成了喜欢吧。但等以后Shoma想起以前的事——”

“博洋总是在说‘以前’。”宇野昌磨难得地打断了他的话，“以前的我，就不可以喜欢博洋了吗？博洋为什么觉得如果我想起了以前的事，就会不喜欢博洋了呢？”

金博洋想说“因为现在的你的感情完全不能代表他”，但他忍住了。或许他可以在心里偷偷地把小野人和他曾经的竹马区分开来，但在本人面前这么说，或许会真的伤到他的心吧。他觉得现在的宇野昌磨不配代表以前的宇野昌磨说“喜欢”，但这样对宇野昌磨本人来说，是不是太不公平了呢。

他只好叹了口气：“不是说想起以前的事，Shoma就不喜欢我了。Shoma和我本来就互相喜欢呀，是对好朋友的喜欢，不是对……对Shoma所说的‘雌性’的喜欢。或许Shoma恢复之后，就会喜欢上别的……”

“没有。”宇野昌磨斩钉截铁地说，他已经爬上了床、跪在金博洋身边，紧紧抓住了他的手，“这几年……没有对别人有过这样的感情。我想让博洋做我的雌性，这是我认定的事。以后也不会改变的。”

金博洋忽然感到一阵悲哀——现在的宇野昌磨已经完全走进了死胡同，等他真的想起来了，指不定他俩的关系会走到怎样尴尬的境地呢。

“博洋……是不是觉得我很麻烦。”看到金博洋嘴角的苦笑，宇野昌磨松开他的手，垂下了头，“我知道的。博洋这个表情。像是在说，‘你什么都不懂’。”

“Shoma怎么会是麻烦。”这下换金博洋去抓他的手了，他其实心虚得很，宇野昌磨的后半句话其实戳中了实情，“我们是好朋友呀。”

“好朋友……”宇野昌磨抬起头，露出一个比哭还令人心碎的笑，眼眶里又开始积蓄泪水，“博洋说没有喜欢的人，不许我进来，却用它玩自己。它是博洋的谁呢？比好朋友还重要吗？”

金博洋被他胡搅蛮缠的逻辑绕得神经突突跳，但他现在可不敢再提“逻辑”了。这小子也真是能发散，谁会去思考一个情趣玩具“是自己的谁”？

见他不答，宇野昌磨忽然抓起被丢在一边的按摩棒，作势要丢。金博洋吓得赶紧把它抢过来，那根东西上面沾着的润滑剂和体液已经干掉，留下一片令人脸红的白色痕迹。

“它——也是朋友。不可以随便弄坏的。”金博洋只得也开始瞎扯，总不能说这是朋友送的、不能乱丢，那样的话他指不定宇野昌磨会忽然发狂，直接把他按倒就操也不是没有可能。

听了他的回答，宇野昌磨的眼泪直接掉下来了：“原来我和它是一样的。”

对于金博洋来说，眼泪真是最好的武器，从小到大，只要宇野昌磨一哭，他就会束手无策、头晕脑胀，只好答应对方的各种要求。金博洋知道，如果再不说点好听的，今天这事儿绝对翻不了篇；紧张和冲动之下，他脱口而出：

“其实我叫它Shoma！在……的时候，我其实在想Shoma！”

“真、真的吗？”宇野昌磨抓过金博洋放在旁边的、本来打算用来事后擦屁股（？）的纸巾，吸了吸鼻子，“博洋才、才不会想我。”

“真的。”话说出口金博洋就开始后悔，但他也没法完全否认，自己说出了部分事实——他确实曾经在高潮的时候叫过宇野昌磨的名字。

宇野昌磨一把抱住了他，把眼泪（大概还有鼻涕）糊在他的T恤上，声音闷闷的：“所以，博洋是愿意的吧，做我的雌性。”

老脸都拉到这个份上，金博洋好像也没什么理由不答应了，反正也就是随便一认，先安抚好这个哭泣的小野人再说，难道他还能在家门口立块牌子上书“此处住户为宇野昌磨的雌性”、再跑去公寓楼下贴个海报宣布“金博洋是我的雌性”吗。但真要他说出“愿意”，总感觉哪里怪怪的，于是他只好点了点头，勉强表示了同意。

也就没有理由拒绝宇野昌磨的吻了——一个真正的唇齿相交的吻。

这是金博洋第一次认真端详他的竹马——至少生理学意义上来说是如此——的阴茎。那确实是一根值得炫耀的东西：干净又漂亮，顶端泛着可爱的粉红色（金博洋一向觉得宇野昌磨哪里都可爱，即使是对于这件即将侵犯他的凶器，也忍不住要在心里称赞一句可爱），无论是直径还是长度都足够傲人，这些都是金博洋之前知道的；而仔细看了才发现的是，那东西柱身笔直，顶端却微微翘起，应该会很适合顶到……

“怎么样？”宇野昌磨小心翼翼又藏不住兴奋地问道，“我比那个东西好吧？”

这小子还没忘记那茬呢。

“很好，Shoma的更好。”金博洋只好敷衍道——倒也不是违心话。

“博洋的也很好，很可爱——比我的看上去可爱。”宇野昌磨似是懊恼地歪了歪头。

不就是没你的大吗！金博洋在心里翻了个白眼。

“这里，是我的。”宇野昌磨话锋一转，一根手指没打招呼就戳进了刚才接纳过被他嫉妒的按摩棒的地方——也幸好有按摩棒的开拓和残留的润滑剂，那根手指才能顺利地捅进去。

这么做的时候宇野昌磨看上去无辜可爱的圆眼睛里竟有了几分锐利的光芒，金博洋心说他之前怎么没发现这小子有这种小可怜和霸道总裁（？）模式无缝切换的能力——不过，好像挺戳自己的？

他很平静地就接受了即将和他的竹马发生真正的性关系的事实，奇妙地竟没有多少抗拒心理，甚至连惊讶的情绪都很淡。

在他走神的片刻间，后穴已经不听大脑指挥地对入侵者表达了热烈的欢迎——刚才前面快射的时候被硬生生打断，他的身体本就没有得到满足，现下有了个温热的活物到来，还湿滑着的穴肉自然主动地裹紧了已经被主人认可的入侵者。

被紧致温暖的后穴吮吸的感受是宇野昌磨之前从未体会过的，仅仅是一根手指尝到的甜头就已经足够令他想入非非。他抽出手指，迫不及待地想要换上自己已经挺立多时的东西，让它也享受到来自自己的雌性的甜美招待，同时也把自己完全地奉献给他的雌性，让他快乐——

当穴口被龟头胡乱戳刺、有几下甚至已经浅浅顶入的时候，金博洋才回过神来：比起上次的疑兵试探，这次的凶器显然是有备而来，只等主人一声令下便要冲锋陷阵了。

金博洋赶紧把屁股往后挪，和那危险的东西隔开一点距离，同时出声阻止：“等、等一下！”这可不是开玩笑的，上次被宇野昌磨蹭到神志不清、甚至想着让他在没有润滑的情况下就直接进来，自己的脑子里一定是进了AD钙奶。别说没有润滑了，就是现在这样已经有了扩张、穴内也还留有一点润滑剂的情况，如果让他这样不管不顾地顶进来，他怕是要去掉半条老命。

在金博洋“自我娱乐”的计划中，本是想要循序渐进的，先适应不甚粗大的按摩棒，慢慢地再去尝试尺寸大些的物件。但眼前的这根肉棍可比他之前尝试过的最大的按摩棒还要粗长不少——

不过既然决定要做，再忸怩作态也没什么意思了，不如好好考虑一下怎样让自己也能享受到，而不是因为操作不当而被送医急救——他可没法跟朋友们解释为什么自己好好的忽然在大半夜的进了医院。

“知道怎么做吗？”指望这小野人自己开窍是不靠谱的，金博洋只好自己确认。

“知、知道……吧。”宇野昌磨眼角的攻击性消失了，又变成了一副瑟缩、心虚的样子，“插进去那里，就可以了。是这样吧？”

“……你懂个屁。”金博洋忍不住用中文骂了一句。宇野昌磨虽然不太清楚这句话是什么意思，但他听金博洋说过几次，带着抱怨、不满。他认识到自己说错话了，眼眶便又红了。

金博洋只好又去床头柜给他抽纸巾。小时候，他被宇野昌磨的眼泪骗走过小蛋糕、作业本和游戏机，现在连屁股都要被骗走了——可真是长大了，他自嘲地想。

等宇野昌磨擤完鼻子，金博洋在他眼前打开了一支已经用了三分之一的凝胶：“这个，就是润滑剂。得先把这个……涂进去，不然我会疼，Shoma也不会舒服。”

“不可以让博洋疼的！”宇野昌磨马上说，“我会努力的……要给我的雌性最好的。”

“那就认真用这个。”金博洋示意他挪开，宇野昌磨乖乖照做了，金博洋则翻了个身，把自己转为跪趴的姿势，“涂在手指上，然后……涂进去。需要示范吗？”

恍惚间他觉得，这样的过程和之前他教刚回到日本的小野人用筷子吃饭，也没多少区别。

“我可以试试。”宇野昌磨接过他递来的润滑剂，“如果我做得不好，博洋要说出来。”

事实证明，这笨嘴拙舌的小野人的行动力倒是很强——在几下温柔的试探后，沾满润滑的手指便开始无师自通地作怪起来，而后穴不仅没有反抗，还不争气地用一下一下的收缩鼓励了他。不需要金博洋再作指示，宇野昌磨就又往里面加了两根手指，和足够多的润滑剂。而金博洋也没什么力气再出言指点了，这种被有生命的东西侵犯的感受对他来说还是第一次，身体已经不自觉地开始沉溺，甚至主动地将屁股撅得更高，方便对方的动作。

恍惚间后穴已经足够湿润，手指又被抽出，今晚的主角——比刚才更为肿胀的阴茎则凑了上来，还颇为色情地在金博洋的臀肉上抽了几下，发出轻微的啪啪声。

金博洋想骂他“要操就操，不许这么玩”，但宇野昌磨估计并不觉得这样的玩法有什么问题——而且，金博洋自己好像也……并不讨厌。

虽然按照不少“经验人士”的说法，跪趴的姿势会让第一次进行得更加顺利，但脸部朝下、眼前一片黑暗还是令金博洋有些心慌。宇野昌磨察觉到他的身体在微微颤抖，便从背后搂住了他的腰：“绝对不会伤害到博洋的。现在这样可以吗？”

“不行不行！”穴口被一样圆润的东西大力摩擦着，金博洋这才想起宇野昌磨没有用套子——但这情形要让他暂停去戴套（估计还要花个十分钟去解释什么是安全套）好像有些困难，金博洋自己的身体也有些急切。算了，反正之前去医院检查身体的时候也查了这方面问题，就让他这样进去吧。金博洋把到嘴边的话又吞了下去，换成了小声的哀求：“慢点儿……”

“不行吗？”金博洋看不到宇野昌磨的脸，但他估计这小子脸上又浮现出那种无辜的表情了，“可是博洋的这里在动。一下一下地张开呢，啊——把我咬住了。”

“那也慢点儿——”

然而已经晚了。翕张的穴口无意间吞下了半个龟头，宇野昌磨便顺势把整个顶端都滑了进去。这一刻金博洋忽然又开始思考这个压在他身后的、真实存在的宇野昌磨，到底是他梦里的竹马，还是懵懵懂懂的小野人。他平白生出些背叛和被背叛的酸楚来。

但是已经晚了。他终是没能守住底线，不管是哪个宇野昌磨，他们现在都已经真正地身体相交了。

本已塞进来一半的东西缓缓顶了几下，却又抽了出去，金博洋能感到一些液体也被抽出的动作带出穴内，湿嗒嗒地沾在臀肉上。他松了一口气，再次出言恳求：“慢点再——”

后半段被噎回了肚子里。宇野昌磨似是再也没法忍受无尽的等待，他放任自己一滑到底，接下来就是一阵毫无章法的顶撞，直到听到金博洋的闷哼，他才清醒了一点，连忙停下动作：“博洋对不起……里面太、太舒服了，我没忍住……是不是弄疼了？”

金博洋能怎么说，他其实是太爽了？这野人啥也不懂、胡乱冲撞，竟也顶到了他最需要的那一点。他以前不是没有自己用按摩棒戳过那里，但没有哪次有这回更刺激，虽然只是被那根粗长无意间擦过，就让太久没有纾解的他爽到差点射精。

……不过才刚被进入，就直接射出来，是不是太没面子了？虽然是被上的那一个，但金博洋的大哥颜面还是被他装裱好了挂在墙上的，绝不能轻易丢弃。

但是这傻子就这样呆愣愣地停着不动是怎么回事？明明已经被满满地撑开——这是他从未体会过的乐趣，又热又硬的东西就楔在身体里，还有来自另一个人类的温热的怀抱——却没有任何后续动作。

“我没事。”金博洋只好开口，他惊讶于自己的声音里的媚意，“继续。”

“真的可以吗？博洋刚才还说‘不行’……”

……那刚才也没见您停下啊？

“行行行，快点动。”

“到底是慢还是快？”

金博洋懒得理他，自己动起了腰，去找能得到最多欢愉的角度。宇野昌磨总算确定了他的意思，于是很快夺回了主动权，金博洋知道他不会真的伤害到自己，也乐得偷懒，安心趴着享受起来。

不得不说，这家伙……还不错，他胡乱想着。虽然免不了第一次被如此粗大的东西进入的不适感，但在适应了一阵之后，被完全填充的满足感和被顶到敏感点时那种铺天盖地的快感便攫取了他的神志，房间里也响起了他情不自禁的低吟——这是他之前一个人的时候从来不会做的。

宇野昌磨学得很快，他虽然不懂得什么房中术，但金博洋诚实的反应就是最好的教材，他很快就摸索出金博洋最喜欢被顶到哪里，又喜欢他怎么动。好不容易得到了金博洋的许可，他当然要努力把他的天哥，他的博洋——他的雌性，送上高潮的顶峰才可以。

“Sho、Shoma慢些……”已经渐入佳境的金博洋忽然急促地喘息起来，腰臀晃动的幅度也更大了，在宇野昌磨看不到的角度，他的手似乎在身前动作着。但一段时间的适应和试探已经让宇野昌磨明白了他的身体信号，而这语调和颤抖显然是充满了痛苦的愉悦，他便违背了金博洋的命令，反而重重撞在他后穴的最深处。

金博洋急促地低叫一声，身体不自觉地抽搐了几下，后穴也缩合得更厉害了。宇野昌磨终于察觉到了不对，他减慢了顶撞的速度，也把手探到了金博洋的前面——那里的床单黏腻一片，金博洋已经射了，量大到他自己都惊讶。

“Shoma……”高潮的金博洋眼前一片昏暗，他什么也看不见、什么也感受不到了，肉体还在颤抖着一股一股地吐出积累多时的白色浊液，灵魂则已经飘到了不知何处，语言系统似乎也不受大脑控制了，叫出了他藏在心底的那个称呼，“磨磨……”

高潮后的身体无比敏感，宇野昌磨却在此时忽然整根抽出，迅速摩擦时噼里啪啦的过电感让金博洋清醒过来，他不解地回头：“怎……么了？”

“‘磨磨’是谁？”宇野昌磨的东西依然火热地抵着他的臀部，脸上的表情却是金博洋从未见过的冷冽，“博洋刚才叫了我的名字，然后叫了‘磨磨’。那是谁？”

金博洋这才反应过来刚才失神的时候说了什么，恨不得穿越回去把自己嘴缝上。他该怎么解释，“那是以前的你”？ 宇野昌磨似乎很不喜欢他说“以前”，这时候再提起以前，会不会被直接搞死在床上……？

“是中文啦。”金博洋急中生智，“是动词。”

“动词？是什么意思？”

“我不想说。”

“博洋在骗我吧？”

“哎……”金博洋故意叹了一声，装可怜这一招他偶尔也可以用用，“Shoma这么说，是不信任我吗？不是说会给你的雌性最好的吗？”

“我没有！”宇野昌磨有些慌乱，刚才凌厉的表情也消失不见，让金博洋再次怀疑这小野人是不是有人格分裂，“可是……叫了我的名字，又……”

“是‘动一动’的意思。”金博洋把头埋进枕头里，“我……还想要，所以想让Shoma再动一动。啊，好羞耻——非要我说出来吗？”

为了把自己脱口而出的那句“磨磨”应付过去，金博洋可算吃了苦头——明晃晃的语言勾引刺激到了宇野昌磨，他一根筋地觉得自己“不够努力”，没能满足他的雌性的需求，于是重新插了进去，这回的动作比之前显然熟练不少，正中红心的次数也更多，没多久就把金博洋又操射了一回。这次他学乖了，紧紧咬住自己的下唇，免得自己又稀里糊涂地说出什么不该说的。就是这两次的射精量实在令他心惊，他印象里自己从没有射得这么“放肆”过，开始怀疑自己是不是要肾亏了。

相比之下，明明也是第一次的宇野昌磨却异常持久。他似乎没法分出什么精力说些调情的话（他的脑子里大概也没什么情话储备），也没多少花样，只会不知疲倦地挺动腰部，把自己一次又一次地送进肖想已久的身体的最深处。

“博洋……是喜欢我的吧？不会不要我的吧？”终于，背后的人的呼吸也凌乱起来，金博洋猜测他总算要射了，正想开口让他退出去射在外面，宇野昌磨却先发问了。

“小没良心的。”金博洋真想回过身去把宇野昌磨揍一顿，“都……都给你了还废话。——喂，出去！”

又晚了。金博洋又解锁了全新的体验——被另一个男人射在屁股里。

宇野昌磨大概也是憋了很久，大股大股的液体打在内壁上，激起阵阵颤抖。被内射的感觉倒不算太差，甚至也没有多少羞辱感，但想起这家伙不打招呼就射了进来，金博洋还是很生气，明明自己才是大哥，却根本没法反抗不听话的小弟——宇野昌磨从背后把他箍得死紧，让他根本没法挣脱。

狗都喜欢在自己的地盘撒尿以表示标记——自己不会被这小野人当作电线杆了吧？金博洋莫名地想。

不过，以第一次来说，这小野人技术还不错……

那东西射了好一会儿才算完，但即使已经把精液统统倾泻在了他认定的雌性的身体里，那根性器的体量还是很庞大。金博洋的后穴后知后觉地有了火辣辣的痛感，他此时有些后怕——要不是他之前好歹适应过被插入，这次又润滑扩张得非常到位，不然他现在可能就真得打急救电话了。

“滚滚滚。”想到这里，他没好气地动了动腰催对方出去，不知碰到了哪儿，仍然十分敏感的后穴又收缩了一下，好像是在公然反对主人的命令。

“可是……”餮足的宇野昌磨的语气又软又甜，听得金博洋起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩，“里面真的很棒啊。还是很湿，很热……而且，好像很喜欢我的样子。”

“Shoma听话，我真的不行了。”金博洋只好也放软了语气，“不可以再来了，不然明天我会很不舒服的。”

金博洋本以为宇野昌磨还会跟他再纠缠撒娇讨点好处，却没想到对方一听到他说“会不舒服”，就马上乖乖地退了出来。随着他的动作，之前被性器堵在穴内的精液也跟着从一时半会儿还无法完全闭合的穴口流了出来。金博洋转头看见宇野昌磨带着狂热的痴迷表情凑近自己的屁股观察着，感到一阵恶寒，赶紧扶着老腰翻了个身，又回到了仰躺的姿势。至于精液会流到床单上的事，也不重要了，反正床单已经被弄脏到没法再睡人，待会儿总是要更换的。

两人的下半身都一片狼藉，不洗澡肯定是没法睡觉了。金博洋让宇野昌磨回自己房间洗，宇野昌磨自然不肯，金博洋浑身酸软也赶不了人，只好允许他跟自己一起进了浴室。卫生间里的浴缸是单人设计，两人凑在一起淋浴总免不了摩肩接踵。无视了金博洋半真半假的反抗，宇野昌磨帮他做了后面的清理，两人都清洗干净后宇野昌磨又硬了，金博洋视而不见，草草擦拭了自己，就出了浴室。

自己的枕头和被子被他叠好放在床角，幸运地躲过了两人鼓捣出来的脏东西。他抱起自己的寝具直接跑到宇野昌磨的房间去睡了，走之前指挥宇野昌磨去柜子里拿新床单出来换了，再把被弄脏的床单洗了，对方当然欣然遵命。

折腾了这一遭，体力一直不算太好的金博洋又累又困，倒在宇野昌磨的床上便睡了过去。不知过了多久，他又被人摇醒了，正想拿枕头砸人，却听见宇野昌磨在他耳边说道：

“博洋。生日快乐。”

凌晨十二点早已过去，金博洋这才想起，今天是自己的生日。

“啊……谢谢。”他的声音还带着朦胧的睡意，“可是，Shoma怎么……”

似乎是知道他想问什么，宇野昌磨直接回答了：“是母亲大人之前告诉我的，要我记得跟博洋说生日快乐。”

宇野昌磨已经接受了“父母”的存在——虽然他的记忆里还是没有关于自己的父母的信息。所以他总是害羞地在父母的称呼后面加上敬称，而不是像以前那样叫爸爸、妈妈。

“那，Shoma也要替我谢谢阿姨啊。”他感动于长辈对自己的关心，“床单收拾好了？也来睡吧。”

“我想——”

“想什么想！”金博洋扫了一眼对方的胯下，果然，裤衩儿还是被撑起了一块吓人的弧度。

“……想吃博洋做的汉堡肉饼。”

“……”金博洋无言以对，片刻之后接受了自己这衣食住行（现在还得加个睡）全包的老父亲命运，“好好。先睡觉。”

宇野昌磨在他身边躺下，但没有盖被子，而是定定地用一双大眼看着他，把金博洋看得心里发毛。

“你——这怎么办？”困迷糊了的金博洋还是没忍住，虚指了指对方的下身。

“不用担心。”没有“色情”概念也就没有羞耻心的宇野昌磨坦荡地说，“我待会儿自己解决就好——看着博洋就可以了。”

金博洋抢过他的胖丁玩偶塞进自己被窝里，转过身去不再理他。困意很快侵袭了他，金博洋没用几分钟就陷入了深度睡眠，自然不知道旁边的人趁他睡着的时候又把什么东西弄在了他雪白的臀肉上——也不知道对方在他身上加了件什么东西。

————

**注：**

**[1]** 之前好像没提过，这里涉及到了就说一下，本文的场景设定是在大阪。其实应该是名古屋更合理些（这个没逻辑的文哪来的合理！），但名古屋无法满足金老板的逛高街和潮牌需求（不是）而且个人对大阪更熟悉些，所以还是设定在大阪了。

文中提到的梅田站、大阪站、阪急（百货店）、阪急三番街（属于阪急的地下商店街）、数码商店（其实就是Yodobashi）和克罗心门店都在差不多同一块地方。

写Nathan吃Pizza是因为他老在ins发Pizza。以及，“日式意大利料理”是日本式外国料理里非常著名的。

**[2]** 小野人前几天不去缠金老板是想玩欲擒故纵来着（他不是装失忆，这时候还是真·单纯野人，但恋爱手段可是朴素哲学！），本想在金老板生日时收获一个憋久了就不会拒绝他的软fufu天哥，没想到金老板那么骚（咦），那野人就不客气了，感谢招待~

别问我野人脑子里的雌性到底是个啥概念，就是个开车借口而已，蠢作者啥也不懂（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝磨磨22岁生日快乐！  
（我为什么要在yycm生日时写jby过生日<strike>还被吃</strike>  
全日本加油！  
再次许愿：想看背头野人（托腮


	5. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
1.无脑无逻辑，非常啰嗦流水账，可能极度ooc  
2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受  
3.正文中与大纲不符的地方，以正文为准  
4.金老板与三方是闺蜜设定；本章有微量三方/方三  
与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章好像又没有正规（？）的车……我总是在食言，于是越来越肥（  
下一章就完结！

**第四章**

头晕。肚饿。腰酸。这是金博洋醒来之后的感觉。

虽然说好了中午要给宇野昌磨做汉堡肉饼，但一觉睡到十一点也不是金博洋能控制的。受益于平时的“练习”和润滑到位，后面倒是没受伤，睡了一觉痛意也几乎消退，但肌肉的酸疼还是不可避免；头晕大约是因为睡久了，以及十几个小时没有进食。房门关着，宇野昌磨这混蛋小子也不知滚到哪里去了，属于他的被子则是已经被叠放整齐。

金博洋勉强爬起来摸去了卫生间，转开门把手之后才想起这是宇野昌磨的房间，自己的洗漱用品应该在隔壁——然而他的牙刷和毛巾却神奇地出现在了这里。

照了镜子，金博洋才注意到自己的脖子上多了点什么：一根银项链，挂坠和之前宇野昌磨戴的那根很像，也是两片羽毛和一只老鹰，款式或许稍有差别。所以这是宇野昌磨趁自己睡着的时候挂上的吗？之前他躲在工作室里不肯说在做什么，就是在做这根项链吗？

金博洋虽然不懂部落文化，但他知道宇野昌磨戴的那根项链对他而言很重要，或许有什么特别的象征意义。现在他给自己挂上的这根，应该是给他所认定的“雌性”的礼物吧。但自己并不是什么雌性，也不可能成为宇野昌磨想要的那个雌性。或许等宇野昌磨恢复记忆、有了真正喜欢的人，会因为自己曾经送出这根项链而更加尴尬吧……金博洋晃了晃脑袋，他才懒得管这小野人的未来呢！

洗漱过后宇野昌磨依然没有出现，金博洋也不知该如何面对他，于是躺回床上打算继续装鹌鹑，能躲一分钟是一分钟。他打开手机（宇野昌磨还算有点良心，也帮他把手机拿过来了），一一回复了亲朋好友们的生日祝福，在被问到“怎么这个点才回消息”的时候则一律称自己昨晚打游戏到凌晨三四点，所以睡过头了。这时，房门被小心地推开，宇野昌磨的小脑袋探了进来：

“博洋，醒了？”

“唔。”金博洋不想理他，随便应了一声。

“十分钟。博洋过十分钟就出来吃饭吧。”说完，宇野昌磨的脑袋又快速缩了回去，接着就是一阵离去的脚步声，完全不给金博洋盘问他项链的事的时间。

宇野昌磨说的“饭”是一小碗面：看上去清汤寡水的，面条没几根，碗里漂着一颗小青菜，盖了一个形状不怎么规则的荷包蛋。

“母亲大人说，要给博洋做‘长寿面’。”坐在对面的宇野昌磨献宝似地把碗往金博洋面前推了推。他的脖子上也多出了一根项链——正是之前他一直戴的那根。

平心而论，这面做得十分一般——面条过于软烂，汤底应该是直接用了高汤粉（用量还不太足），荷包蛋上撒的盐则有些过量。勉强能够入口，但也实在无法称赞。然而考虑到宇野昌磨走丢前连做个水煮蛋都不知该如何下手，现在能做出这碗面已经是巨大的进步，再加上这是他母亲的吩咐，金博洋也不好意思说啥了，只得表达了由衷的感谢。

幸好面量很小，几口就能完成任务。吃完之后金博洋才想起现在是午饭时间，便问宇野昌磨是否吃过午饭。

“还没有。”宇野昌磨歪了歪头，“昨天说好的，博洋要做汉堡肉饼给我吃。”

金博洋心想我人都被你吃了，还要我做汉堡肉饼，是不是太过分了一点。但看着宇野昌磨的眼睛，他又说不出什么了。

“对了，”进厨房之前金博洋总算想起了项链的事，“这个，是怎么回事？”

“啊，这个，”宇野昌磨一脸坦荡，“是礼物呀，给我的雌性。博洋昨晚可是答应了的，可不要拿下来哟。”

金博洋没力气跟他争执，只好默认了项链的存在，挥了挥手把人打发走，自己则认命地去做牛肉饼。刚才那碗没什么油水的面虽然口味一般，缺莫名符合他现在的口味——他简直一点也不想看到肉，那会让他想起昨晚宇野昌磨那根应该被切掉的肉棍是怎么在他体内乱搅的。想到这里，他愤愤地把洋葱碎和面包糠倒进已经调好味的牛绞肉里，把那堆绞肉想象成害得他老腰酸痛还得站在这里做饭的罪魁祸首，用力捶打起来。

因为觉得自己大概吃不了多少，金博洋在捏肉饼的时候特意把自己那份做得小了一些。吃饭的时候宇野昌磨也发现了这一点，似乎想说些什么，但看金博洋一脸“我不想理你”的样子，便把话咽了下去，默默把自己面前那块大一号的肉饼切下三分之一，用刀叉送进了金博洋的盘子——

然后被金博洋退了回去，还翻了个白眼。

饭后，金博洋说要去补觉，各种意义上都吃饱喝足了的宇野昌磨则照例去洗碗、收拾厨房。金博洋回了自己房间、刚锁了门（这回他认真检查了门是否真的锁好），就听到宇野昌磨在外面敲门：

“博洋？……项链，不要拿下来哦。”

金博洋闻言也没吭声，直接把项链扯了下来，打开抽屉——那里面静静躺在专门放宇野昌磨送他的小银饰的盒子。他昨天刚买的克罗心项链还没戴够呢，谁要戴这条象征着什么雌性的项链？虽然金博洋必须承认，宇野昌磨的手工还是很好的，挂坠的造型在粗犷中又别有一种特别的细腻感。

……但他才不要戴！

金博洋把项链用一块Burberry手帕包好（他在阪急打折的时候买了整整一打），放进盒子里。他钻进被窝，舒服地打了几个滚，又拿过被放在床头的手机点开，看到了来自周知方的消息——祝他生日快乐，问他有没有空语音。金博洋回复说现在有空，没过几分钟，来自周知方的语音通话请求就跳了出来。

周知方再次祝他生日快乐，两人杂七杂八地扯了几句。电话那头还传来敲击键盘的声音，优秀学生周知方大概还在深夜学习中。

戴着耳机的金博洋双手空闲，便把床上的乔治玩偶拿来在两手间抛着玩。

“对了，”周知方问，“听Nathan说，你的小宝贝Shoma恢复得不错。恭喜。”

“他才不是小宝贝。”金博洋重重捏着乔治的电吹风鼻子，把它当成宇野昌磨的鼻子，“那家伙，最讨厌了。”

“哦。”周知方应了一声，然后沉默了几秒，再开口时语出惊人，“你和他……呃，you slept with him？”

金博洋吓了一跳，手上的乔治玩偶都掉了。

“小周，你什么时候变成神棍了？”

“神棍是什么？”周知方的中文词典里并不包含这样的高级词汇。

“就是……算了，”金博洋默认了周知方的猜测，“你怎么知道的？”

“你对你的‘小野人’很spoil，我说他是‘你的小宝贝’，你一般不会反驳。”周知方条分缕析，“或者你会说，‘我才不像你，见谁都叫Babe’。你刚才那样说，肯定是发生了什么事。”

金博洋确实无法反驳。

“我送的东西怎么样，好用吗？”见他不说话，周知方又问。

“……太好用了，我可真感谢你啊。”

对中文的博大精深了解程度还不够深刻的周知方没有听出他话里的意思：“哎，不用跟我客气。好用的话，我可以再帮你买？或者给你Amazon的link？”

金博洋被他弄得没了脾气：“您自个儿留着和Nathan一起用吧！”

“我们……”

“方啊。”金博洋打断了他，“我现在觉得……很奇怪。”

“奇怪？什么方面的奇怪，你身体不舒服吗？”

“哎。”金博洋叹了口气，这些迷惑他没法找在日本的朋友商量（实在太羞耻了），当然更不敢告诉他国内的老铁们，反倒是跟相隔万里的好友能谈个一二，“我不知道我跟他现在到底是什么关系。兄弟不像兄弟，朋友不像朋友的……”

“唔。可是你之前没有这样的感觉吧。”周知方说，“因为你们……睡觉了。所以才会觉得奇怪？”

“啊——大概是这样吧。”

“Easy。”刚被金博洋贴上神棍标签的周知方开始招摇撞骗了，“你不喜欢他？”

“当然喜欢，但不是——”

“对你而言，他没有……唔，”周知方打断了他的辩驳，“没有sexual attraction吗？”

“不……好啦，算是有吧，”金博洋不自觉地用两根手指夹起乔治玩偶的耳朵，“可是——”

“他对你呢？”

“大概……也是这样？但他的脑子……”

“那就可以了。”周知方果断总结道，“你们互相喜欢，也愿意和对方睡觉。你们都还是单身，perfect。那就睡嘛，为什么要想那么多？”

“所以你和Nathan就是这样吗？”金博洋忍不住吐嘈。

周知方很坦然：“是啊。”

金博洋之前一直觉得陈巍和周知方（在他眼里）明明就处于恋爱的模式，却非得说只是friend，是他所不能理解的American style；但现在他似乎也搞不清楚自己和宇野昌磨之间是什么模式了。讲义气的青年照顾失忆的好友？会上床的室友？如果非要说是夫妻模式，好像也没什么太大的问题……

“不要让这些事情打扰到你。”周知方劝他，“总有一天会明白的吧，关系，之类的。”

“嗯……谢谢你。”金博洋这回是真诚道谢了，“对了，Nathan快到了吧？”

“明天早上。”周知方那边似乎点了几下鼠标，“我先睡一会儿，然后开车去接他。”

金博洋腹诽说开车去接他之后大概还要再开车，不过他觉得周知方应该听不懂这个梗。通话挂断后，金博洋发了几分钟的呆，最后还是把那根被放进抽屉的项链挖了出来，放在了自己的枕边。

日子一天天地过去，宇野昌磨的状态愈发稳定，除了关于过去的人际关系的记忆依然缺失外，和别的二十出头的现代青年也没多少差别了，虽然在别人眼里，他或许有些“old fashioned”。在和宇野昌磨的父母商量过后，准备让他在大阪本地试着以社会人入学的途径申请大学课程。但由于他在中学毕业后就失踪、并没有高等学校的毕业证，或许会在申请文件上遇到一些问题，因此也做好了申请短期大学的准备；金博洋和别的朋友们也在帮他打听入学信息，宇野昌磨自己则在根据一些有意向的专业的往期试题进行复习。

随着宇野昌磨的生活能力的提高和精神状态的稳定，金博洋也不用24小时紧张兮兮地守着他了，便开始逐渐恢复工作、接一些活儿。因此，他有时也需要早出晚归，有时则连着大半天都窝在自己的房间里对着电脑赶工。遇到这种情况，宇野昌磨就会承担起做点简单的饭菜的责任，也会记得帮连续奋战的金博洋倒一杯橙汁，让金博洋很有种“儿子长大了能干了”的成就感。宇野樹也时常带着自己做的点心来找两位哥哥，顺便被压榨着做点家务：总之，一切都在逐渐步入正轨——

除了宇野昌磨对金博洋越来越过分的某些行为。

金博洋觉得宇野昌磨越来越“能干”，大概是多方面意义的。在学业、家务、社交方面的进步令他欣慰，而在床事方面的“能干”则让他无所适从。他知道自己的身体已经沉溺其中，也努力说服自己听从周知方的建议、不要考虑那么多，但每次高潮过后的背德感和罪恶感总还是挥之不去——明明他根本不欠宇野昌磨什么，两人也没什么亲属关系，而且还都是单身。

但他总觉得这样的欢愉是从别人那里偷来的——从宇野昌磨未来的、恢复记忆后真正喜欢上的爱人那里。

但不可否认的是，他喜欢和宇野昌磨做爱，他的身体根本没法拒绝这样的快乐。第一次之后，宇野昌磨似乎认识到自己技术的缺失会被他的雌性“看不起”，就不知从何处（为表尊重，金博洋从不检查他的电子设备）学了些花样，又咬又舔的把金博洋弄得几近崩溃。其实宇野昌磨当然算不上什么高手，但金博洋毕竟也只是个刚开荤的小处男（哪怕理论储备很丰富），宇野昌磨那三板斧对付他就也足够了。

在性爱方面，宇野昌磨似乎保留了一些奇妙的野性。金博洋试图教育他“这种事要晚上在床上做”，然而收效甚微，被扯着解锁了卫生间、客厅沙发、餐桌等金博洋勉强能接受的地点。而且他“发情”的频率很不稳定，有时明明头天晚上搞到半夜，第二天金博洋瘫在沙发上看电视的时候还会被忽然扑上来的小野人扯掉裤子、往里怼润滑剂；有时则一脸几天忙着复习和做银饰，晚上便趴在床上睡得像头死猪，即使金博洋主动抱着被子来找他“一起睡觉”，也完全get不到他的“雌性”的“需求”。

或许是出于某种动物般的本能，宇野昌磨特别偏爱后入的姿势，还喜欢胡乱舔他的脖子，有时金博洋都觉得他俩的姿势完全可以去拍动物世界——反正说到底都是一回事儿，人类的性爱和动物的交配，本质上也没什么区别吧（虽然这想法在之后被他自己打脸了）。

最令金博洋苦恼的则是宇野昌磨总喜欢从后面按住他、不许他乱动，然后无视他的口头抗议直接射在他身体里，让金博洋觉得自己像根电线杆，而宇野昌磨是为了标记地盘而撒尿的那条小狗。

金博洋曾数次板起脸来、严肃教育小野人要认真使用安全套，但宇野昌磨好像非常讨厌那层不“自然”的隔膜，还总是低着头嘟囔说要射进去才可以生出幼崽，把金博洋气得哭笑不得。按说以宇野昌磨现在的知识水平，他应该完全清楚金博洋是男人，而男人是不可能揣崽的；金博洋也经常怀疑这小子根本就是在装傻，只是想给内射找借口而已。但宇野昌磨提到“幼崽”的时候表情总是特别认真而单纯，金博洋又能说些什么呢？

他也曾就“该如何教小野人学会戴套”的问题拐弯抹角地咨询过被他认定为神棍的周知方，彼时周知方正被ddl逼得焦头烂额，根本没功夫跟他打机锋，直接一个电话打给陈巍让他给点advice。陈巍说话没有周知方那么直接，听了金博洋的叙述，便旁敲侧击地暗示了一通，“孩子不吃蔬菜的时候父母可以怎么做”之类的。最后陈巍也受不了金博洋的迟钝了，直接发了个链接就溜了，金博洋点开一看，犹豫着下了单。

但最后，买来的那些情趣安全套也只用了几个：宇野昌磨倒是有兴致、愿意用了，但金博洋的“老胳膊老腿”可受不了那样的刺激。他只好自我安慰，家里的小野人本钱雄厚、活也还行，只对着他一个人胡乱发情，虽然有时挺浑的但只要他说累了就会乖乖停下，也知道分寸、从不在他有正事的时候来扒裤子，内射之后也会乖乖给他清理——他还有什么可不满的呢？

某个周六的下午，金博洋正在厨房里切炸猪排的标配卷心菜。头天晚上樹带来了一大盒的猪脊肉，金博洋便说今晚做猪排饭，请了樹和另外三位在大阪读大学的朋友一起来吃。为了招待客人，宇野昌磨则被金博洋吩咐去给客厅做大扫除。

厨房很安静，只能听到切卷心菜时刀接触案板的哒哒声和蒸土豆时水气顶上锅盖的声音，而宇野昌磨为了擦高处的橱柜而时时搬动人字梯的动静也通过开着的厨房门传到站在厨房里的金博洋耳中。

突然，物体落地的声音打破了这份宁静。金博洋往客厅一看，宇野昌磨似乎把什么东西掉在了地上，正急急忙忙地从高处往下爬。金博洋想提醒他慢点儿别摔着，但在瞥到掉在地上的东西之后，脑内警铃大作：

是自己在宇野昌磨失踪那年给他买的克罗心墨镜！

那时两人都处于中学的最后一学年，金博洋参加了町内举办的长跑比赛，拍着胸脯跟宇野昌磨说自己要是拿了第一就用奖金去给他买一副（自己看中已久的）克罗心墨镜。结果虽然确实得了第一，但奖金数额离克罗心墨镜的价格还很有一段距离，为了兑现承诺，金博洋最后只好自掏腰包，几乎掏空了自己的小金库才补上了不足的金额。而宇野昌磨的父母听说了这件事之后，还把金博洋自己贴的那笔钱以中国农历新年的红包形式还给了他。

不过，这副昂贵的墨镜并没有被使用几次。虽然家里条件殷实，但两人的家长在零花钱方面还是比较严格的，那时还是中学生的两人手头都没有什么钱，所以宇野昌磨根本不舍得戴这副墨镜。在去美国旅游前金博洋还说让他可以把墨镜戴上，宇野昌磨却因为怕在外磕坏或弄丢了这尊大佛，而选择把它放在家里——

墨镜确实没被磕坏或弄丢，人却弄丢了近十年。

而在宇野昌磨失踪后被金博洋珍而重之地收藏起来的墨镜，却被现在的宇野昌磨——那个不知轻重的小野人——失手掉在了地上。

金博洋只觉得耳畔一阵轰鸣，他慌忙把手上的西餐厨师刀放回案板，却在混乱间划到了自己的某根手指。他也没感觉到痛，直接冲进客厅，抢在宇野昌磨之前把那副眼镜捡了起来。

还好克罗心的质量确实过硬，也或许是因为摔的角度正好避开了脆弱的受力点，墨镜安然无恙。他小心翼翼地把眼镜放到旁边的茶几上，然后转向一脸紧张的宇野昌磨，忍不住提高了音量：“Shoma是怎么回事，说了擦一擦柜子表面的灰就可以，为什么要乱动里面的东西？这……这是重要的东西，摔坏了就麻烦了！”

在宇野昌磨被带回家之后，金博洋从未用这样严厉的训斥语气跟他说过话，哪怕是之前他做家务还不那么熟练的时候把金博洋珍藏的手办碰倒在地、摔断了它的一条腿，金博洋也只是叹了口气，让他以后小心。

被训了的宇野昌磨却顾不上解释，他指着金博洋的左手，面色有些苍白：“博洋……你流血了。”

金博洋这才感到左手的痛意，幸好伤口不长、也比较浅，只是往外冒了不少血，看着有些吓人。

“一点小伤，没事。”他冷静下来，缓和了语气。

“博洋凶我。”宇野昌磨垂下脑袋，再抬头时眼里又带上了点点晶莹，“博洋为了一副眼镜凶我。”

“嘿，你还有理了！”金博洋用没受伤的右手虚虚地拍了一下他的背，又用拇指帮他擦了擦溢出眼眶的泪珠，“谁叫Shoma乱动柜子里的东西——好了，别哭了！”

“那是谁的眼镜？”宇野昌磨却拍开了他的手，“如果只是博洋自己喜欢的眼镜，不会这么紧张的吧。”

“是他吗？”在金博洋的沉默中，宇野昌磨小声问。

他没有说清楚“他”是谁，但两人心中都明白这个代词的指向。宇野昌磨没有继续问下去，他从茶几的抽屉里翻出创可贴，扯着金博洋去水龙头下清洗了伤口，然后帮他贴上了创可贴。

“博洋的手受伤了，我来切菜吧。”

“不……不用，”金博洋有点心虚，每次都是这样，明明是宇野昌磨闯了祸，心虚的反而是他，“这点伤对你天哥来说不算什么。”

“我好像有点头晕。可以去客厅里休息一下吗？”

“Shoma怎么了？……不会是晕血吧？我记得你没有——”说到一半，金博洋把后半句话吞了回去：他说的那个不晕血的人是他的小竹马，但眼前的宇野昌磨未必没有这样的毛病。

“不是晕血。没什么，坐一会儿应该就好了。”宇野昌磨拿着放创可贴的急救包出了厨房，金博洋则心情复杂地把蒸好的土豆拿出来、打成泥，为炸土豆饼做准备。

他自己都对刚才的语气感到惊讶，现在冷静下来，心里又开始被对宇野昌磨的愧疚填满。宇野昌磨的失踪给他造成了太大的阴影，以至于当他被带回家之后，他对小野人的纵容基本可以被称作“spoil”（来自神棍周的形容），几乎事事顺着他，这次却因为一件旧物对他说了重话，宇野昌磨心里会怎么想？毕竟，他其实没有做错什么……

他一边胡思乱想一边低着头往捣好的土豆泥里加胡椒和盐，都没有听到脚步声，直到腰被人抱住、一颗小脑袋靠上了他的背：

“我想不起来过去的事，博洋是不是很介意？”

金博洋放下调味瓶，把手转到背后想撕掉贴在他身上的小野人：“对不起。”他叹了口气，“刚才不该那样说的。Shoma还头晕吗？”

“我感觉好多了。——没关系哦。”宇野昌磨黏着他不肯挪窝，“博洋是我的雌性，怎样对我都可以的。”

金博洋一听“雌性”就头疼，但在宇野昌磨日复一日的“洗脑”下，他已经放弃了反驳，便也不管背后黏着的小野人了，自顾自地搅拌起土豆泥。

“博洋在做什么？”

“用来做炸土豆饼的土豆泥。”

“可是，现在不想吃土豆饼。”

“不吃的话就全给你弟弟他们吃。”金博洋被他气笑了，“这可是Shoma自己说的——待会儿一块也不许吃。”

“也行。”宇野昌磨的声音可谓天真可爱，“现在吃博洋就可以了。”

“喂喂，你——”宽松的家居裤轻而易举地就被扯到腿根，一团热乎乎的东西靠了上来，“别闹，现在三点半了吧？五点他们就——”

“所以，还有一个半小时。”宇野昌磨不知从哪儿摸出了润滑剂，沾了润滑的手指顺着内裤边缘偷偷溜到它的目的地，“足够了。”

“够个头！弄完了还要清理，猪排和土豆饼也还没炸——”

“所以就不要浪费时间了呀。”昨晚才做过的身体依然敏感，宇野昌磨没花多少功夫就找到了让金博洋惊呼出声的那一点，“博洋不想试试厨房吗？”

……好吧，金博洋被他说得是有点儿动心，他俩尝试过了浴室和客厅，但还从没试过厨房……

“那你快一点。”金博洋小声说，觉得自己的节操就跟盆里的土豆泥一样被捣碎了。为了方便宇野昌磨的动作，他甚至主动压低上半身趴在台面上、尽量抬高臀部，让比他矮一些的对方的进出能更加顺利。

“都是博洋……唔，博洋的错，”终于把自己埋进那个幽深的小洞里，宇野昌磨似是在喟叹，“勾——引我。”他在说“勾引”的时候腔调有些奇怪，大概是第一次把这个词说出口。

金博洋心说这孩子是看了什么才学坏的，他又没搞什么裸体围裙，就穿了再正常不过的T恤和家居裤，怎么就成勾引了？然而被这样“责怪”着，心里却涌起一种奇妙的满足感，谁会在做爱的时候拒绝伴侣对自己的性吸引力的肯定呢？

在缓缓抽送的同时，宇野昌磨还在用赞美一道菜、一首歌的语调夸赞着他，说他的里面又软又热的就像加了烤棉花糖的热巧克力，说如果可以的话自己也想像奶油融化在热拿铁里那样融化在他的身体里。金博洋被他臊得双颊通红——不过现在他身上很多地方都泛着可口的红色——想骂他不知羞耻，不过宇野昌磨的脑子里本来就没有什么禁忌感，不就是不知羞耻么。

最后，为了“留出时间让博洋做炸猪排和炸土豆饼”，宇野昌磨并没有射在他里面，而是退出来把脏东西糊在了他的腿根，还弄脏了他的内裤——清洗大腿总比彻底清理内部要快得多。然而金博洋在那天剩下的时间里总感觉腿间有种黏糊糊的触感，他知道那只是错觉，却还是不自在得很，担心客人们有没有看出什么端倪。万一樹看出什么不对劲，该怎么办？那孩子向来比他哥哥敏锐……该怎么向家里人解释两人混乱的关系？又该如何向朋友们说明？

……总之，以后绝对不能再这样纵容他乱来了。最后他在心里总结道。

————

**注：**

**[1]** 虽然这个不重要，但这里提一下本文的语言设定：

三天说话主要用英文，有时夹杂一些中文词；方天说话反过来，主要用中文，但有些词句小周不知道该如何用中文表达，就说英文。

金老板和日本的朋友们说话全用日文。

小野人刚被找回来的时候只会说一点部落的local语言。但他关于语言方面的记忆恢复得比较快，大家平时跟他说日语，金老板有时也会教他一点简单的中文。

小野人也稍微懂一点点英文，因为以前也学过，现在还在补习新的内容。

金老板是个中文英文日文都很6的小天才（不然恋爱怎么谈（不是

**[2]** 高汤粉：即コンソメ（来自法语consomme，清汤高汤）粉，日式料理中经常用到，做什么都可以加一勺高汤粉，用以提鲜。

**[3]** 关于野人送给金老板的项链，大致就是按照金老板宠爱的goro’s项链来描述的。写克罗心墨镜是因为金老板有克罗心眼镜（而且质量好（但穷狗如我也不知道它从高处掉下来到底会不会摔坏 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **这章送给@zweibing 二饼老师，祝她生日快乐！**
> 
> **预警：**  
1.无脑无逻辑，可能极度ooc  
2.金老板小骚受设定（对不起我就是永远喜欢小骚受  
3.大纲里有但正文里没有的梗，就是被蠢作者吃掉了（  
与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二饼老师之前说我是“总把车开到紧急停车道去”，真的很准确了（  
我，毁车梗小能手，有把一个很黄的梗搞得一点都不黄的特殊能力（  
“每章都有车”的梦想又没能实现（大概这辈子都无法实现了

**第五章**

宇野昌磨这几天特别用功。

在决定报考大学之后，宇野昌磨最近一直都在研究入学考试，之后还打算请家庭教师辅导他的理科。不过他打算报考的几个专业都是春季入学，今年肯定是赶不上了，所以他有差不多一整年的时间可以用来复习。

前几天，他忽然说想参加某个英语考试，金博洋觉得考个证也没什么坏处，就依言帮他报名了。考试时间在两个月之后，宇野昌磨却已经开启了地狱复习模式，每天都把自己关在房间里啃书本。金博洋的工作时间相对自由，有时天刚亮就得起，有时则能睡到午饭时分，而这几天不管他几点出门，都能看到一只窝在房间里疯狂做题的小野人。

当然了，他这样拼命地复习，再加上金博洋手头正好也有不少工作，两人的夜间娱乐活动也就暂停了，宇野昌磨不主动来要，金博洋自然也不会提起。

“还有两个月呢。”准备出门的金博洋先去宇野昌磨的房间瞄了一眼，发现他又在伏案学习，劝道，“而且又不是非得考多少分。多少也休息休息吧。”

“我没事的，博洋不用管我。要出门了吗？”在（单方面）把金博洋当成他的“雌性”之后宇野昌磨就完全抛弃了“天哥”这个称呼，“……项链呢？为什么不戴着？”

他指的是在他们第一次发生关系之后他强行给昏睡中的金博洋戴上的那根项链。从那之后，宇野昌磨就软磨硬泡要他一直戴着，不管是在家还是出门，不少朋友和工作伙伴们还问他这是哪儿弄来的新时尚单品，搞得他不知如何回答。

金博洋总不能说“没法跟人家解释来源所以不想戴着”，其实他完全可以告诉别人是朋友送的，还可以像之前那样，跟知道宇野昌磨的事的朋友们炫耀是自家小野人的优秀手工作品。但他心虚于现在两人奇怪的关系，最近都不太好意思跟朋友们提起宇野昌磨了。

“戴上嘛……”宇野昌磨放下笔，抓住金博洋的手摇晃着，“都答应我了……”

金博洋最怕他这一招，只好认输，从口袋里掏出项链戴上了。

这天他跟合作对象商讨新方案到半夜，到家后宇野昌磨已经睡下，饭桌上还留着一张写着“宵夜在厨房里”的纸条。“宵夜”大概是宇野昌磨给他留的，两个咸味饭团和一小碟酱菜。金博洋其实对这种日式传统美食没多大兴趣，不过看那两个饭团的造型，大概是宇野昌磨自己捏的了，正好也有点饿，就很给面子地把饭团和酱菜都消灭了，然后蹑手蹑脚地钻回自己房间赶还没完成的工作。

次日是周末，金博洋熬夜赶工、一夜没睡，上午八点的时候宇野昌磨给他端来了茶和三明治——不知何时，他俩之间照顾和被照顾的箭头好像转了个个儿——而金博洋也终于在上午十点完成了工作，把邮件发了出去。他伸了个懒腰，打算去宇野昌磨的房间告诉他自己要补觉，午饭不需要做自己的份，却在客厅里看到了穿戴整齐、准备外出的宇野昌磨。

“和刑事君约好今天一起去书店，还要去买新出的游戏，午饭就不回来吃了。”宇野昌磨解释道，“博洋的工作完成了吗？我做了粥……”

“没事，Shoma快去吧，我先去睡一会儿，饭什么的等睡醒了自己做就好。”金博洋松了口气，这几天的宇野昌磨一直闷在家里复习，金博洋都怕他憋出病来，“对了，那边那盒曲奇，给刑事君带去。”

宇野昌磨刚被找回来那阵，金博洋都不敢让他一个人出门，带他下楼去便利店买个牛奶都草木皆兵，生怕一个晃神，宇野昌磨就又不见了。但随着宇野昌磨的逐渐恢复，金博洋也知道正常社交的重要性，便也鼓励他多和过去的朋友们出门游玩，而他自己在宇野昌磨出门时的情绪，也从一开始的提心掉胆，恢复到现在的习以为常了。

提着一盒曲奇的宇野昌磨和田中刑事在车站碰了头。

“博洋叫我带的。”宇野昌磨把曲奇递给田中刑事。

“啊，谢谢。……咦，”田中刑事有些惊讶，“不叫‘天哥’啦？”

“他就比我大两个月，才不要叫哥哥。”宇野昌磨撇了撇嘴，“小时候博洋是不是也骗我叫他哥哥？”

田中刑事露出些怀念的神色：“是啊，很久以前的事了……不过没叫多久，昌磨就不肯上博洋君的当了——欸，这事是谁告诉你的？”

“樹说的。但那时候他也还很小呢，所以大概也是别人后来告诉他的吧。”

两人按照预定去了书店，田中刑事买了一堆新出的漫画书和游戏，以至于得让宇野昌磨帮他拎一部分袋子，宇野昌磨自己则只买了一盒游戏卡。

接着两人去了书店附近的咖啡馆，因为田中刑事想要尝试西式的Brunch。两人都决定要主食加饮料的优惠套餐，在田中刑事低头研究饮料单的时候，宇野昌磨忽然开口：

“就点焦糖玛奇朵如何？刑事君高中的时候好像很喜欢这个。”

“那就焦糖玛奇朵吧。——等一下，”田中刑事忽然反应过来，声音有些颤抖，“昌磨——这也是樹君说的吗？还是博洋君？还是……”

“抱歉，对刑事君的印象还停留在刑事君高中的时候。”相较于对方的震惊，宇野昌磨则显得很是平静，“关于焦糖玛奇朵，是我自己的记忆。应该没错吧？”

“没错是没错，但这不是重点！”田中刑事几乎是把菜单拍在了桌子上，“你记起来了，以前的事？刚才说的小时候博洋君骗你叫哥哥的事也是？”

“嗯，最近慢慢想起来很多事。——刑事君就要欧陆早餐拼盘加焦糖玛奇朵吗？那我先去点单。”

宇野昌磨一脸淡定地去柜台点单了，回到座位上时田中刑事依然是一副被雷劈了的表情。

“刚才骗刑事君说是樹告诉我的，抱歉啦。”宇野昌磨主动道歉，“我也是最近才想起来的，想确认一下这些真的是我的记忆，还是幻想什么的。”

“昌磨……是什么时候想起来的？”田中刑事气若游丝，似乎所有的体力都拿去消化事实了。

“前两周吧。”宇野昌磨说，“其实前段时间一直会忽然头晕什么的，持续了几周。有一天博洋受了点小伤，看到他的血，忽然就想起了很多事……后来又陆陆续续想起了不少。”

“那，你告诉他了吗？博洋君会很开心的吧。”

“还没有。”宇野昌磨摇了摇头，“还不敢确定那些记忆是不是真的，所以不敢跟他说。而且……”

田中刑事没有接口，等着他把话说完。

“算了，没什么。”

“哎。”田中刑事叹了口气，长相英俊、经常被评价为“有男子气概”的男人此时眼眶也有些红，“这些年，昌磨很苦吧。”

“不是太好。”两人的饮料先被端了上来，宇野昌磨往自己点的红茶里加了一勺糖，“但也算挺幸运的。以后有机会慢慢说吧。”

“既然想起来了，就是好事。早点告诉博洋君吧。”田中刑事的声音依然有些滞涩，似乎焦糖的甜味也没能拯救他，“这几年，博洋君过得也很辛苦，大家都看在眼里。”

知道他大概有很多话想说，宇野昌磨摆出了倾听的姿势。

“昌磨失踪……之后，据说博洋君整整一个月没有在学校里笑过。没有笑容地拼命学习着，后来才告诉朋友们，说‘只有那样才会稍微好受一点‘。”说到此处，田中刑事吸了吸鼻子，“上大学之后非常努力地考了英语证书——昌磨记得的吧，他以前最不喜欢学英语了。然后申请了去美国交换，大家都知道他并没有放弃找你。那次并没有得到你的消息，但认识了后来把可能是你的照片发给他的那位朋友……大概也是缘分吧。”

宇野昌磨没有说话，他已经开始用纸巾擦眼泪了。不是平时跟金博洋撒娇时的哼哼唧唧的哭法，而是令观者心酸的那种沉默落泪。

“或许这样说有些多嘴，但是，昌磨以后要对博洋君好一点哦。”田中刑事继续说，“之后他一直在帮忙照顾樹君，说是亲生的哥哥都不为过。樹君准备大学入学考试的时候，博洋君比自己去考试还紧张。昌磨刚回来那段时间，虽然我们这些朋友也有帮着做些微末小事，但主要还是博洋君一直在忙前忙后，办各种手续，联系医生，什么的。大家都看得出，那段时间他特别累，但也是真的开心……因为昌磨回来了。”

“嗯。”宇野昌磨点头，“我回来之后……大概也做了很多让博洋不开心的事吧。是我的罪过。要好好道歉才是。”

“傻孩子。”只比宇野昌磨和金博洋大了三岁的田中刑事隔着桌子揉了揉宇野昌磨的头发，“那时没有记忆嘛，也不能说是你的错。”

“之前，说了一些让他伤心的话……”

“好好道歉的话，博洋君会理解的。”田中刑事终于露出一个笑容，“我们都开玩笑说，他像是对待儿子那样疼爱昌磨呢·……啊，yuhana酱说是“像老爷爷对孙子那样”。怎么舍得真的怪你。”

来上菜的服务员看到两个男青年对坐流泪，吓了一跳，转身给这桌拿来了一大沓纸巾。

二人边吃边聊，这顿饭吃了很久。快结账离店的时候，宇野昌磨收到金博洋发来的消息，问他晚上想不想吃奶汁饭。

“下午可以陪我再去一下商店吗？”低头回复完消息，宇野昌磨问田中刑事，“想给博洋买些礼物。”

金博洋醒来已是下午两点，他躺在床上发了个消息给宇野昌磨，对方却说下午和田中刑事继续逛街，晚上不回来吃饭。正好金博洋也懒得认真做饭，但他得先填饱自己空空如也的肚子，于是去厨房炒了个蛋，就着之前腌的鱼肉和宇野昌磨上午做好、一直放在锅里保温的粥呼噜了下去，然后又回房继续补眠了。

再睡醒时天色已暗，透过拉开三分之一的窗帘可以看到对面建筑的房间里暖黄色的灯光。即使睡了足够长的时间，晨昏颠倒加上腹内空虚还是让金博洋手脚乏力。反正家里的另一位住客不回来吃饭，金博洋就随便做了个泡面——也不算太随便，他安慰自己，至少加了蔬菜、鸡蛋，还丢了几颗虾仁进去。

收拾好碗筷，又洗了衣服，金博洋本想去打扫这几天都没顾得上做清洁的客厅，却发现客厅的地板出奇地干净，大概是上午他赶工的时候宇野昌磨打扫过了。这小子近来能承担的家务越来越多，让金博洋有了种老大爷看长大懂事了的孙子似的欣慰感。

不到八点的时候宇野昌磨回来了，提着几个购物袋，还带了一盒奶油小泡芙，说是“刑事君对曲奇的回礼”。两人一起坐在沙发上看了会儿电视，平时坐不到十分钟就要蹭过来动手动脚的宇野昌磨今晚非常老实，看了不到半小时还犯起了困。不过联想到他最近的学习强度，犯困也是难免。

于是宇野昌磨早早地回了自己房间洗澡，九点半就和金博洋道了晚安。金博洋吃了两个小泡芙之后反而来了精神，心里感叹俗话说“饱暖思淫欲”可真没错——完成工作、又补够了觉，现在又吃了点甜食，他忽然发现自己似乎有点想宇野昌磨了——那方面的想。

他俩已经有一星期没有做了。他们之间，宇野昌磨向来是主动的一方。这周宇野昌磨每天都学习到很晚，大概因此也就没了什么歪七扭八的心思，而金博洋也有工作，更不会去跟宇野昌磨提起——然而，作为一个身体健康、近期性生活还很充实的二十代前半男性，金博洋实在没法昧着良心说自己现在没点儿想法。

他忍不住责怪起已经回了房间、现在大概已经睡死的同居人，先是随随便便地对他说了一通鬼话、又开启了他的身体，满足了他的胃口，现在却又忽然地停止了这种关系，也不给个解释……

然而宇野昌磨该给出怎样的解释？金博洋一边给打着沐浴露泡沫，一边习惯性地自省着。那个小野人的脑子里对什么情情爱爱的大概也没有什么概念，之前闲着的时候有原始的欲望，又对自己有着……大概是由依赖转换而来的爱意（但并不是真的爱吧），所以就诚实地说了、做了；而最近他有了学习目标，这几天又忙于复习，消耗了大量体力，自然没什么心情去考虑下半身的问题了。

而自己，只不过是被在情爱方面糊涂着的宇野昌磨叫了几声雌性，又胡乱给他扣了男朋友的帽子，还真把自己当成对方的恋人了么？两人滚上床的事本来就半尴不尬的，既然现在对方停止了索求，他这边也该顺势沉默，省得在宇野昌磨恢复记忆之后两人关系陷入僵局……

可是，我为什么要一忍再忍啊？

或许是被浴室的热气驱走了理智，金博洋忽然感到一阵不满——生理和心理双重的。明明是宇野昌磨欠自己的，自己可没有半点对不起他的地方，凭什么要忍着？既然对自己做了这种事，就该负责到底，凭什么他在那里呼呼大睡，而自己则在无谓地伤春悲秋？

——从这股没由来的怨气中回过神来，金博洋发现自己已经坐在宇野昌磨的床边了。

谁叫他睡觉不锁门，金博洋心想。

可恶的始作俑者小野人正背对着他侧躺在床上，从平稳的呼吸声中可以判断出他大概睡得挺熟，一点也不知道背后的金博洋心里的埋怨。屋内的暖气很足，被子只盖到他的胸部，习惯了老父亲心态的金博洋不由得伸手去帮他把被子往上拉，以免晚上着凉——

“记住你是来干什么的！”一个黄色的小人在金博洋脑子里叫道，“把他被子掀了，再扒他裤子，让他知道你的厉害！”

“他可是你的竹马，现在又没有记忆，你不能乱来。”拿着写着“忍”字折扇的蓝色小人则盘腿坐在地板上大摇其头。

黄色小人不知从哪掏出一根棍子，对着墙壁（也就是金博洋的脑子）一通乱戳，戳得他头痛：“明明是他先对你做过分的事的！”

蓝色小人语重心长：“他又不懂什么情什么爱的。而且这几天他也累坏了，让他好好睡吧……”

“你又不真做什么过分的。”黄色小人换了种循循善诱的语气，“只是把他裤子扒掉看看他的beep还在不在，有没有生病，对吧。”

“没错。”金博洋的无声地动着嘴唇赞同了黄色小人的发言，结束了这场争论。反正要是有错，也是眼前这个管撩不管埋的家伙的错。

被子本身就盖得不太严实，金博洋很轻松地就把它掀掉、团成一坨放到一边了，而宇野昌磨依然睡得死沉，毫无反应。他没有穿长睡裤，只穿了一条棉质的平角短裤，金博洋用两根手指捏住裤腰的边缘，一点点往外拉开——

然后就像漫画里喜欢描绘的剧情那样，被一只手握住了手腕。

宇野昌磨依然背对着他，金博洋看不到他的表情，但他的语调是愉悦的：

“抓住你啦——博洋。”

这语气金博洋很熟悉，是小时候大家玩捉迷藏时总是运气不好被抽中当“鬼”的宇野昌磨抓住别人时的得意语调，也像他每次完成了什么大作时来找他炫耀，连最后一个语气词都似乎带着上扬的小钩子。

“那副眼镜，我或许应该戴着它，这样就不会把博洋忘记了。”宇野昌磨放开他的手、坐起身来，让自己面对一脸错愕的金博洋，“但是这样也好。如果去美国的时候我听了博洋的话戴着它，那它肯定就要被弄丢了。现在它还好好的在那儿……”

即使没有开灯、房间里一片昏暗，金博洋却确信自己看到了宇野昌磨瞳孔里的光芒，比对面建筑物里的暖黄色灯光还要暖意融融：

“而我也回来啦。虽然分开了这么多年，又暂时失去了记忆，但我还是会喜欢上博洋的，重逢时的第一眼就喜欢上了。这大概就是命运吧。

“之前让博洋为我担心、还说了那么多不知轻重的话让博洋难过，而博洋还得反过来安慰我……全都是我的错，以后会好好补偿的。

“博洋或许会觉得我之前说的喜欢不是真的，那现在就认真地再说一遍：我喜欢博洋，是对男朋友的那种喜欢。也希望博洋能喜欢我。如果博洋生我的气、暂时不想喜欢我甚至讨厌我也没有问题，但请允许我继续待在博洋身边……可以吗？”

他破天荒地说了这么一大通，而金博洋也破天荒地保持着沉默，大有要沉默到永远的架势。

“呐呐……”宇野昌磨把胖丁玩偶塞到金博洋手里，“博洋……好不好嘛？”

空气凝滞了几秒，或许更久。

物体高速划过空气的声音打破了这份沉默，是金博洋把胖丁玩偶砸向了宇野昌磨，他的声音罕见地带了点哭腔：“你最近是看多了电视剧吗，说的什么傻台词？”

说完，他真哭了出来，泪珠滑过翕动的鼻翼、滑过漂亮的一看就很适合接吻的唇角，最后从下巴滴落，在素色床单上印下数个圆点，像是画家停笔思考时无心滴在画纸上的墨痕。

宇野昌磨几乎没见过哭泣的金博洋。他搜遍自己刚找回的记忆库，上一次看到金博洋哭，大概还是他们上小学的时候。

“说、说什么喜欢？”这回换宇野昌磨手忙脚乱地爬去床头柜抽纸给金博洋擦眼泪了，“最近都、都不理我，全是、全是骗人的……”

“因为怕想起来的事并不是自己真实的记忆，贸然告诉博洋，却发现不是真的想起来，反而让博洋更加失望。所以今天找刑事君确认过之后才敢说的。”无视了金博洋的挣扎，宇野昌磨把他唇角的泪痕舔去，却留下更大的一片暧昧湿痕，“虽然哭泣的博洋很珍贵，但还是别哭啦，再哭眼睛就要变得更小了。”

他这么说，金博洋便真的确信他是自己那位竹马了——完完整整的：这种和亲密的朋友说话时的小促狭只有他的宇野昌磨才有，而小野人是绝对不敢在他面前这么说话的。

“Sho、Shoma眼睛最大了！”金博洋本来也没哭多久，此时忍不住回击道。

“唔……这里还有更大的呢。”宇野昌磨似乎有些苦恼，指了指自己的短裤，“刚才博洋是想做什么？”

金博洋歪着脖子装聋。

“我冷落博洋的话，是会伤心的吧。”宇野昌磨自顾自地说了下去，“所以，博洋也是喜欢我的吧。”

“别瞎想。刚才只是想脱掉裤子把Shoma揍一顿。”金博洋板着脸说，但脸上的泪痕让他的狠话没什么说服力。

“嗯，揍一顿也可以，毕竟之前让博洋难过了。”宇野昌磨紧跟风向，诚恳道歉，“以后不会让博洋在床以外的地方哭了……啊，浴室除外。厨房也除外。客厅的沙发也……”

“恕我直言。”金博洋被他逗笑了，“您老这刚说完三秒就改，让我怎么相信？——先告诉我，是什么时候想起来的？”

看到他笑了，宇野昌磨也明显松了一口气：“大概两周之前，我摔了那副眼镜、又看到博洋流血的手指的时候。”

“两周？？”金博洋伸手揪住他一只耳朵，“太过分了吧，Shoma！瞒我这么久！”

“哎哟——”他其实没用多少力气，但宇野昌磨还是很配合地求饶起来，“都说了是因为不确定是不是真的恢复了记忆，所以才不敢说的嘛。”

“所以这几天都……都不肯好好跟我说话？”金博洋本想说“不肯抱我”，但那也太丢他的大哥面子了。

宇野昌磨毫不心虚地直视着他：“因为在认真思考，该怎样以博洋的宇野昌磨的身份……好好抱你。”

空气里蒸腾起欲望的气味，这小子为什么能把这种羞耻的话说得如此理直气壮？虽然金博洋觉得刚告白就上床似乎有点过于直接了，但成年人的爱情本来就是直奔主题，再加上他俩现在这副样子——他自己清洗了后面，跑到宇野昌磨的房间来扒他裤子，还有什么理由端着架子说自己没想着那档子事儿。

……而且，本来就已经做过很多次了，还有什么好装的，难道现在还要穿上裤子、手牵着手出门去看个夜场电影，玩个pocky kiss，再开一瓶红酒以庆祝两人关系的确定吗？——等一下，我们还没有确定关系吧？

“喂，真的想清楚了吗？”金博洋忽然有些慌乱，他不知道自己期待从对方的嘴里说出怎样的答案，“是真的喜欢我才想……想抱我，而不是别的什么乱七八糟的原因吗？”

宇野昌磨挠了挠脸——这是他思考时经常做的无意识的小动作，从小就这样：“之前他……唔，我是说被博洋叫做‘小野人’的那位。”说起另一个自己，他语调平静，“他抱你也是因为喜欢呀。”

“才不是。”金博洋撇了撇嘴，“他什么都不懂。成天说些什么……奇奇怪怪的话。”金博洋可不想在宇野昌磨面前说出“雌性”这个词（虽然这是小野人先提出的概念），那太羞耻了。

“博洋为什么不相信他呢？虽然他没有关于过去的记忆，但他确实喜欢博洋啊。……啊，这么说着，我都要嫉妒他了呢。”宇野昌磨笑了起来，“博洋是不是觉得……第一次不是和我做，而是那个没脑子的家伙，特别可惜？”

“没、没有的事！”金博洋把对方越凑越近的脸推到一边，“……你和他不是一回事儿吗？想赖帐吗，把他做过的混帐事一笔勾销？”

“其实他已经很克制了。”宇野昌磨低下脑袋，小声嘀咕，“他还想做很多更过分的事呢，但是……”他模模糊糊地吐出一堆词语，金博洋没有听清。

“他比博洋想象得要理智很多。”在金博洋“不好好说话就揍你”的威胁下，宇野昌磨恢复了正常的音量，“他虽然不记得之前的博洋是谁，但知道博洋对他很好……很珍惜他。所以很多事都不可以做，如果失控的话，会伤害到博洋的。”

“那现在，就可以尝试了。”这回是金博洋的声音轻不可闻了。

“……欸？”

“我说，现在就可以不用克制了……”金博洋自暴自弃地把宇野昌磨往床铺上一推、让他躺倒（天知道他哪来的这么大力气，又或许只是对方在配合他），“我允许了。”

“但现在先让我玩一会儿。”没等宇野昌磨从被认可的惊喜中反应过来，他又命令道，“自己先把衣服脱了。……每次做的时候都穿着上衣，有什么不能给人看的啊？”

宇野昌磨被金博洋的主动惊得迷迷糊糊，磨蹭着把T恤脱了。因为是躺着的姿势，动作受到限制，脱到一半的时候金博洋忍不住伸手帮他把衣服扯了下来，而他自己则还好好地穿着睡衣。

对方的胸前，挂着一根和他脖子上那根只有些细微差别的项链。

“也没什么东西嘛。”金博洋的手像是在分割披萨那样划过赤裸的胸膛，用评价食物的语气说着，“为什么总是藏起来不给我看。”

“唔。”宇野昌磨知道这时候自己应该好好扮演一只弱小可怜又无助的待宰的猪，但他觉得有必要安抚男友对自己的不满，“所以博洋其实一直更想要不穿衣服的我？之前没有了解博洋的心意可真是抱歉……”

“闭嘴。”金博洋没什么威胁力地瞪了他一眼。

第一次主动出击的金博洋选择了骑乘的姿势——他其实早就想要试试了，但之前都是对方主动，而他心里对两人的关系也有迈不过的坎，自然也不会开口说想这么玩。他先指挥对方帮自己做了润滑，又像小孩子玩橡皮糖那样把对方的小兄弟揉搓一番，直到宇野昌磨憋得满脸通红，他才满意地收了手。

然而在几次试着坐下去、却始终没法把已经挺直的“橡皮糖”塞进自己身体里之后，金博洋不得不承认自己还真是没什么技术：毕竟平时只需要躺着就好。他自己的后穴处被糊了一大堆润滑剂，现在滑溜溜的，而对方的阴茎也在自己刚才的玩弄下流出不少液体，每次他以为自己已经把龟头对准了穴口，却总是在往下坐的时候滑开；即使把那东西往屁股里先塞进一小截，却还是能滑出来，让他简直怀疑对方是在故意溜奸耍滑了。

“我很听话的，根本就没有动。”面对金博洋的质疑，宇野昌磨把双手举到空中以示清白。

明明美味就近在咫尺却吃不到嘴，憋了一星期的黄色小人又在脑子里闹起义了。金博洋也懒得撑大哥面子了，把操控权还给了实战经验和自己其实一样多、却因为辛勤的劳动而掌握了更多技术的宇野昌磨。

“好好做，不许这样……Shoma！”金博洋催促道。虽然对方一掌握主动权，就如他所愿地插了进来，却又慢腾腾地挪了出去，只留一个前端在穴内，然后又突然捅入，再抽出，如此往复，弄得他眼冒金星。

“那就叫我‘磨磨’吧。”宇野昌磨扶着他的腰控制着节奏，“想听博洋这样叫我。”

“才、才不要。免得某些人……啊，又怀疑我在叫别人。”

“对不起。”宇野昌磨迅速道歉、无比乖巧，“其实之前做的时候，博洋就在想我，对不对？”

金博洋想起之前那些绝对不能告诉别人（哪怕是自己最亲密的男友）的春梦情节，老脸一红。

“可以尝试”的结果就是金博洋射了三回、头晕眼花，而宇野昌磨则看上去还能再射个三回。虽然金博洋画了“不用克制”的饼，但看出他真的累了的宇野昌磨还是贴心地停止了下半身的骚扰、帮他重新穿上了老头裤。

“又饿了。”金博洋一边敲着胖丁玩偶的脑袋（虽然这东西好像没法区分哪部分是脑袋），一边用发软的脚尖戳着宇野昌磨的膝盖，“去弄点吃的。”

“那博洋要不要吃……”

“不要。快把裤子穿好。”

闻言，宇野昌磨状似可惜地拉上自己的裤头，一边往外走还一边嘟囔着：“明明刚才吃得很开心的……”

金博洋承认刚才他吃……好吧，吃男朋友的那玩意儿吃得很满足，但他现在需要的是真正的、字面意义上的食物。不多时，宇野昌磨就端着托盘回来了，带来了——两个咸味饭团和一碗味噌汁。

“又是咸味饭团。是做了一整箱吗？”虽然这么说着，但金博洋还是拿过一个饭团吃了起来，“哎，忙活了大半夜，男朋友只肯请吃咸味饭团，真小气。真夜中は/空腹の時/塩むすび——嘿，竟然随口作了个俳句。”

他一脸“快点夸我”的样子，逗笑了帮他端着盘子的宇野昌磨。

“没有季语，不合格。”最近复习了不少基础课程的宇野老师非常严格。

“这是现代派，你不懂。话说回来，除了咸味饭团，Shoma就不会做点别的吗？”

“唔……那下次放一个梅子？或者把饭团烧一下，博洋喜欢照烧汁的吧？”

金博洋翻了个白眼，他实在没法理解宇野昌磨对于咸味饭团的热情——这家伙从小就喜欢咸味饭团，甚至不需要配菜，有时候起晚了赶着去上学，早餐就可以用几个饭团解决。不过此时他也不计较了，就着味噌三两口吃完饭团，宇野昌磨端着盘子回厨房去收拾，而暂时填饱了肚子的他则晕乎乎地又沉入了梦乡，却没能睡踏实——

没睡几分钟，就又被屁股里的入侵者捅醒了。方才金博洋实在太累，根本顾不上清理的事，夹着一屁股乱七八糟的东西就这么昏睡过去，却给了贪婪的入侵者可乘之机：甚至不需要再做什么扩张，兵临城下时穴口违背了睡着的主人的意志，开城投降，直接把依然精神抖擞的敌方放了进去。

被活生生干醒的金博洋不得不举起白旗：“大哥……大爷！您是我大爷！别、别碰那里，疼……”

“可是，博洋的前面好像也还是很想要的样子……”入侵者不仅毫不羞耻地享用着他后面的湿软，还攻击了他短时间内发泄次数过多、已经有些发疼的前端。

“……那，这是最后一回。”

“欸，博洋好过分，说好了今天不用克制的……刚才不是中场休息吗。”

昨天的通宵赶工加上今晚的“操劳”，无论是身体还是精神都已经极度疲惫，但金博洋的心底还是萦绕着一种满足感。他的宇野昌磨——他的小竹马真正地回来了，对方是真的喜欢他，而不是仅仅囿于原始的欲望。

“算了，就当作是Shoma回家的贺礼吧。”虽然已经累得不想动弹，但他还是示意对方先出去、自己则勉力翻了个身，面对着他暌违近十年的好友——现在也是恋人了，在对方的额头上印下一个清浅的吻：

“欢迎回家，磨磨。”

————

**注：**

**[1] ****咸味饭团（塩むすび）**：经典日式家庭料理，原材料只有盐和米饭。做法是先把手在冰水中浸片刻，然后在一只手的内侧均匀抹上盐粒，把煮熟的米饭放到这只手上，然后两手配合，把米饭捏成大致是三角形的团子。

11/12年的一个杂志问答里，在被问及“家的味道”时，磨回答了咸味饭团。

**[2] ****天随口说的俳句**：

真夜中は/空腹の時/塩むすび（まよなかは/くうふくのとき/しおむすび）

（午夜是/腹内空空的时候/咸味饭团）

符合五/七/五的格式，但没有传统俳句中应有的季语（表示春夏秋冬、新年等节日的季节用语）。所以磨说他“不合格”。这样的俳句从江户时代开始就已经有不少讨论，被称作“无季俳句”。

（如果有说错的地方，请专业人士轻拍）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管怎样，正文还是完结了！  
接下来还有一个番外，是两人确定关系、亲友们也都知道了之后的事。想炖大肉来着，但估计到时候搞出来又是注水假肉（（


End file.
